We're Perfect Couple, Right?
by tiannunna
Summary: Mingyu dan Wonwoo dipaksa menikah oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Semua orang tahu jika mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak SMA dan tentu saja saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa menikah jika keduanya bukan lagi sepasang kekasih? SEVENTEEN FF, MEANIE, Uke as GS, DLDR. Enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**We're Perfect Bride, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, Wonnie! Disini disini!" Jihoon, gadis berambut cerah itu melambaikan tangannya semangat begitu melihat orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga.

"Ahh... Tubuhku remuk karena macet tadi" gadis yang dipanggil Wonnie itu menempatkan diri didepan Jihoon, sambil mengusap peluh yang sedikit membasahi wajah cantiknya"Mana Seungkwan?"

"Seungkwan tidak jadi datang. Acara mendadak dengan suaminya" ujar Jihoon.

Gadis yang satunya hanya mengangguk dan menyesap minuman yang sengaja dipesankan Jihoon.

"Jadi... mana pria itu hm, Jihoonie?" Wonwoo menopangkan dagunya dan berkedip jahil, berusaha menggoda sahabatnya. Dan senyumannya merekah ketika melihat semu kemerahan mulai merambat dipipi Jihoon.

"Tentu saja belum datang" cicit Jihoon. Perhatiannya sedang ia pusatkan pada gelas milkshake didepannya. Tak ingin Wonwoo mengetahui warna kemerahan yang tengah merambat dipipinya"Lagipula kami janji untuk bertemu di restoran ujung jalan"

"Lalu kenapa kita disini? Mau kesana sekarang?" Wonwoo kembali menyesap minumannya.

"Masih ada waktu setengah jam, kita bisa minum dulu atau sedikit berbenah diri...mungkin" Jihoon menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Oh, Jihoonie... Kau sudah sempurna. Tidak perlu segugup itu" Wonwoo tak bisa tak terkekeh begitu mendengar ucapan Jihoon. "Yah, mungkin sedikit polesan akan membuatmu lebih sempurna"

Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya begitu merasakan tangan Wonwoo menyentuh rambutnya. Matanya terbuka lebih lebar begitu merasakan ikatan rambutnya dilepas. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan Wonwoo sudah berpindah tempat menjadi disampingnya.

"Begini lebih manis" jari-jari Wonwoo menata rambut Jihoon sedemikian rupa. Rambut berwarna cokelat terang itu sekarang tergerai dipundak Jihoon dengan cantiknya. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak dirimu jika begini, Ji"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Kupikir aku harus berpenampilan senatural mungkin" Jihoon sangat ingat dengan perkataan Wonwoo sendiri mengenai penampilan didepan seorang pria. Pria lebih menyukai gadis yang cantik apa adanya tanpa harus menjadi orang lain, begitulah kata Wonwoo.

"Tampil apa adanya bukan berarti tidak mencoba tampil lebih cantik, kan? Lagipula Jihoonie, kau akan bertemu seorang pria yang katamu tampan, bukannya menghadiri _meeting_ dengan para orang tua yang kolot" Wonwoo mengacak isi tasnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan beberapa benda.

Dengan telaten Wonwoo menyapukan bedak dan _blush on_ dipipi Jihoon yang terlihat pucat. Hanya sedikit namun berhasil membuat wajah Jihoon lebih hidup. Wonwoo yakin sekali jika sahabatnya ini hanya memakai pelembab diwajahnya. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya diam ditempat dengan mata yang beberapa kali berkedip lucu.

"Astaga Jihoonie kau benar-benar apa adanya" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. Sahabatnya ini memang terlampau cuek dengan penampilan. Bukannya Jihoon tidak bisa memakai make up, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk mengaplikasikannya di wajahnya.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Jihoon membuka bibirnya sedikit begitu Wonwoo memoleskan lipstik berwarna _peach_ dibibirnya.

"Ini hanya lipstik, semua wanita dewasa seharusnya memakainya. Hentikan kebiasaanmu menggunakan _lip tint,_ kau bukan gadis remaja lagi, sayang"Jihoon agak sebal mendengar Wonwoo berkata begitu. Jihoon dan Wonwoo bahkan masih dua puluh lima tahun, menurut Jihoon itu belum terlalu dewasa.

"Nah, sekarang jadi luar biasa sempurna" wajah Wonwoo berbinar begitu melihat hasil kerjanya. Tangannya menyodorkan cermin ketangan Jihoon karena teman mungilnya itu tampak tak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya sendiri.

" Wow! Aku...Cantik" kekehan kembali terdengar mengalun dari bibir Wonwoo. Jihoon meraba pipinya yang sudah berbalutkan _blush on_ warna pink yang telihat natural. Wonwoo hebat bisa mendandaninya menjadi begitu cantik tanpa terkesan menor. Ia harus belajar memakai make up cantik seperti ini kepada Wonwoo besok.

"Aku memang punya bakat menjadi ibu peri, hm?" Wonwoo mengibaskan rambutnya sombong kemudian tertawa bersama Jihoon. "Apa sekarang saatnya kita pergi, Cinderella?"

Jihoon melirik jam tangannya. "Benar, kita harus segera berangkat"

Wonwoo menghabiskan minumannya dan kembali membereskan tasnya. Sedikit merapikan bagian bawah _mini dress_ nya kemudian berdiri, sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Ji, kupikir kita harus segera pergi. Sekarang" ujar Wonwoo. Pasalnya Jihoon seperti belum ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku gugup" Jihoon meremas tangannya diatas meja. "Bagaimana kalau dia kecewa dengan diriku yang sebenarnya, Wonnie?"

Wonwoo menghela napas pelan dan menarik tangan Jihoon untuk berdiri. Jihoon berusaha menolak, namun sayang tenaga Wonwoo lebih besar daripadanya.

"Kau cantik, pintar, punya karir bagus...Kau sempurna Lee Jihoon, hanya pria bodoh yang akan menolakmu. Ayolah aku tidak suka kau yang pesimis begini!"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sempurna!" Jihoon menghela napas panjang. Tangannya membetulkan poni yang menutupi dahinya. "Semuanya harus berjalan seperti keinginanku. Fighting!" Jihoon berseru keras dan dengan mantap melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan.

"Yey, fighting!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Hentikan tanganmu itu,hyung" lelaki berperawakan tinggi tersebut menyingkirkan tangan kawannya yang sedari tadi mengusik rambutnya. "Kau merusak rambutmu, bodoh"

"Benarkah? Cepat perbaiki, Ming. Uji sebentar lagi akan datang!" pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menjadi gelagapan sendiri.

"Suruh tanganmu berhenti mengusik rambut tuamu ini, Soonyoung hyung. Aku bosan harus menatanya terus" Mingyu, pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu mendumal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat gugup. Apa menurutmu Uji akan menyukai model rambut begini?" ucap Soonyoung. Namun Mingyu hanya diam tak berniat menjawab. Dan Soonyoung juga seperti tak keberatan dengan sikap Mingyu. Terlanjur terbiasa.

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Ini terakhir kalinya aku menyentuh rambutmu hari ini,hyung" tanpa menunggu jawaban Soonyoung, Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet.

Soonyoung sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru restoran dan berkali-kali pula mengecek ponselnya. Uji-nya mengatakan sedang dalam perjalanan dan akan segera tiba. Soonyoung jadi tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan gadis yang dikenalnya selama empat bulan terakhir ini. Bukan apa, mereka berkenalan dari situs _chatting online_ dan belum pernah bertatap muka secara langsung. Mereka akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Perdana. Itu yang membuat Soonyoung senang sekaligus gugup setengah mati.

Soonyoung melihatnya. Dua orang gadis baru saja memasuki restoran. Namun mata Soonyoung langsung terkunci pada seorang gadis dengan setelan _pink pastel_ yang tampak sangat manis. Itu Uji-nya, Soonyoung yakin sekali. Keyakinannya bertambah tatkala gadis manis itu bertatapan sebentar dengannya kemudian berjalan menuju kearahnya.

"Hoshi-ssi?" gadis manis itu menyapa Soonyoung yang masih tampak terpana. "Anda Hoshi-ssi?"

"Ah, iya...Saya. Maksudku aku Hoshi" Soonyoung berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Uji... sangat manis hari ini"

"Terima kasih" Jihoon tersipu dan balas menjabat tangan Soonyoung. "Ah, ini temanku, Jeon Wonwoo"

"Senang bertemu dengan anda" Soonyoung mengangguk sopan dan mempersilahkan kedua gadis cantik itu untuk duduk.

"Hoshi-ssi, maaf aku membawa teman. Aku tidak tahu jika Hoshi-ssi akan datang sendirian" Jihoon berkata pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku juga bersama temanku. Dia sedang ke toilet" jawab Soonyoung. "Dan panggil aku Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung. Itu nama asliku"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Jihoon, namaku Lee Jihoon" Jihoon merasa ia harus memperkenalkan namanya begitu mendengar Soonyoung memberitahu namanya. Yah, walaupun sedikit _awkward_. Pertemuan pertama wajar sekali kan jika suasananya seperti ini.

Wonwoo sendiri duduk manis di tempatnya sambil mengutak-atik ponsel. Dia bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghidupkan suasana seperti Seungkwan, jadi akan lebih baik jika ia diam. Dan ia sedang tidak ingin menambah korban lelucon garingnya lagi, terlebih orang itu adalah kenalan Jihoon. Seseorang yang belum ia kenal sebelumnya. Membiarkan Jihoon dan pria bernama Soonyoung itu untuk membangun suasana sendiri terdengar seperti ide yang bagus.

"Hmm, ingin memesan makanan sekarang?" akhirnya Soonyoung berusaha memecah suasana.

"Ah, lebih baik kita tunggu temanmu dulu saja Soonyoungie... m-maksudku S-Soonyoung-ssi!" Jihoon merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara. Saat ini ia hanya berharap semoga _blush on_ dari Wonwoo mampu menyamarkan warna pipinya yang terasa mendidih.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa,Soonyoungie terdengar manis jika Jihoon-ssi yang mengucapkan. Aku suka" ujar Soonyoung dengan senyuman lebar. Jangan salahkan Jihoon jika pipinya semakin terbakar. Siapa yang tidak akan tersipu dengan senyum semanis itu? Apalagi dari pria seperti Soonyoung.

Tapi tidak dengan Wonwoo. Gadis itu hanya berkedip lucu menatap interaksi dua orang disampingnya. Ia sudah sering terkena segala macam rayuan ataupun gombalan ala-ala anak remaja dari mantannya terdahulu. Yang keluar dari mulut Soonyoung itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Tapi Jihoon, sahabatnya itu bisa jadi salah tingkah hanya dengan beberapa kata yang menurut Wonwoo biasa saja. Soonyoung hebat bisa membuat Jihoonienya yang dingin dan minim ekspresi menjadi tersipu tidak karuan. Wonwoo tersenyum manis. Sepertinya Jihoon sudah menemukan pria yang cocok untuk dirinya yang datar.

"Oh, kau sudah kembali!" Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Soonyoung. sepertinya teman Soonyoung sudah kembali. Wonwoo menegakkan tubuhnya setidaknya untuk menyambut teman Soonyoung dengan ramah. "Ini Jihoon dan temannya, namanya Wonwoo"

"Hai, Jihoon..." DEG. "Dan oh, hai juga...Wonwoo. Mingyu imnida"

Wonwoo dan Jihoon terpaku. Bahkan Wonwoo sampai berdiri dari kursinya. Untung saja tangannya masih dapat dikontrol hingga tak kelepasan menuding teman Soonyoung ini. Dan untung juga, Wonwoo bisa mengontrol mulutnya dari sumpah serapah kepada pria yang dengan santainya mendudukan diri didepannya itu.

"Jadi... yang mana Uji-mu itu hyung? Apakah _pink pastel_ yang imut atau... _Hot pink_ yang seksi ini?" Wonwoo dapat melihat seringaian dari bibir Mingyu ketika menatapnya.

 _Sialan_ , batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana gimana?

Karena ini masih awal jadi agak ngambang gimana gitu ya ceritanya, sengaja dibikin ga terlalu panjang biar kerasa kaya prolog gitu. Dan karena otak lagi stuck juga, jadi kepikiran lebih baik bikin cerita lain gitu. Lumayan lah nambah-nambah hutang.

Karena ceritanya ini prolog jadi Meanie cuman lewat sekelebat aja. Chapter depan pasti muncul banyak secara kan emang ini ff menaie kkk /ditabok massa/?

Kutaruh rated M karena sepertinya akan ada beberapa kata-kata kasar atau bahkan vulgar. Dan bisa aja aku sempilin adegan ranjang juga disini. Jadi buat jaga-jaga aja lebih baik langsung di rated dewasa.

Tertarik? So, Review juseyooooong


	2. Chapter 2

**We're Perfect Bride, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi... yang mana Uji-mu itu hyung? _Pink pastel_ yang imut atau... _Hot pink_ yang seksi ini" Wonwoo dapat melihat seringaian dari bibir Mingyu ketika menatapnya.

 _Sialan_ , batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

"Tentu saja Jihoonie. Benar-benar tipeku,kan?" Soonyoung merasa ada yang janggal dengan reaksi kedua gadis didepannya dan juga Mingyu. Namun Soonyoung berusaha mengabaikannya dan mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan terasa dingin. "Jja, karena kita sudah lengkap, bagaimana jika langsung pesan makanannya?"

"Iya terserah anda, Soonyoung-ssi..." Jihoon tersenyum dan menatap Soonyoung sekilas. Matanya kembali menatap Wonwoo yang dapat dipastikan sedang dalam _mood_ yang kacau.

"Wonnie..." Wonwoo tersadar ketika Jihoon memegang tangannya. Wajah Jihoon menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Wonwoo menatap Jihoon dan tersenyum tipis. _Aku baik-baik saja_ , mungkin itulah arti senyuman Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendudukan kembali tubuhnya dengan anggun. Rambutnya dikibaskan dan kepalanya agak didongakkan, menunjukkan kesan angkuh. Matanya menatap tajam pria kelebihan kalsium yang duduk didepannya. Mingyu yang melihatnya malah semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Ah, Soonyoung hyung!" tiba-tiba Mingyu menghentikan tangan Soonyoung yang tengah membolak-balik buku menu. "Bagaimana jika kau dan Uji-mu, maksudku Jihoon noona, pergi makan ke tempat lain saja?"

"Maksudku, ini kan kencan kalian yang pertama. Bukankah lebih bagus jika kalian pergi berdua saja?" lanjut Mingyu. "Restoran ini terlalu biasa untuk pertemuan kalian yang spesial bukannya?"

' _Apa lagi yang akan dilakukan orang ini?'_ gerutu Wonwoo dalam hati.

Soonyoung berpikir sejenak. "Benar juga, aku perlu mengenal Jihoonie lebih jauh juga. Bagaimana menurutmu, Jihoonie?"

"A-aku ikut Soonyoungie saja" kali ini Jihoon yakin tidak salah sebut. Mendengar Soonyoung yang sudah tak canggung memanggilnya dengan ' _Jihoonie'_ berperan besar menjadikan dirinya lebih berani melakukan hal yang sama pada Soonyoung. Meskipun masih terasa sedikit rasa panas melingkupi pipi pucatnya.

"Tapi dengan adanya teman juga bisa membantu kalian untuk saling mengenal" sela Wonwoo. "Aku bisa membantu Soonyoung-ssi jika ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang Jihoonie. Jihoonie kadang lupa dengan hal-hal kecil bahkan tentang dirinya sendiri. Bukan begitu, Ji?"

Jihoon mengangguk. "Ya, Wonwoo ada benarnya juga. Disini tidak masalah"

Wonwoo tersenyum senang ketika Soonyoung mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Jihoon. Dia tak akan membiarkan Jihoon pergi sendiri dengan Soonyoung. Apalagi jika pergi dan meninggalkan dia bersama Mingyu disana. _Big no no_.

"Wow wow, Wonwoo-ssi. Anda terdengar seperti tidak senang jika Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon noona berkencan?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya menatap Wonwoo.

"Maaf?" bukannya Wonwoo tidak mendengar yang dikatakan Mingyu. Ia hanya merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Mingyu.

"Soonyoung hyung dan Jihoon noona ingin pergi berdua, dan anda... sangat jelas menghalangi mereka untuk pergi. Ada apa Wonwoo-ssi?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecih mendengarnya.

' _Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotakmu itu, Kim Mingyu?'_ Wonwoo meremas tangannya dibawah meja.

Jihoon yang melihat suasana yang semakin memanas antara temannya dan teman Soonyoung berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Dia berusaha mencari-cari alasan. Sungguh Jihoon sedang tidak ingin melihat Wonwoo meledak karena pancingan Mingyu saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita pesankan minuman dingin untuk Mingyu dan Wonwoo, Soonyoungie..." Jihoon menyambar buku menu ditangan Soonyoung dan mengajak Soonyung seolah memilih menu untuk mereka berempat, kemudian hanya ada Soonyoung yang fokus pada deretan menu tersebut. Sedangkan Jihoon berfokus untuk mencuri dengar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kenapa anda diam, Wonwoo-ssi? Ah, apakah anda benci dengan hyungku? Anda merasa Jihoon noona tidak cocok dengan Soonyoung hyung?" pertanyaan Mingyu semakin melantur.

"Hah!? Maaf, tapi pertanyaan anda sangat tidak mendasar Mingyu-ssi" Wonwoo menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Jika bukan benci, apa mungkin anda memendam perasaan kepada Soonyoung hyung? Semacam cinta pada pandangan pertama misalnya? Suka secara spontan...Seperti yang biasa anda alami?" oke, ini Mingyu semakin aneh. Daritadi pertanyaannya _out of topic_.

"Apa? Wonwoo cinta siapa?" Soonyoung mendongakan kepalanya ketika mendengar ada yang menyebut namanya. Namun bukan jawaban yang Soonyoung dapatkan, melainkan kegiatan saling membunuh yang sedang dilakukan Mingyu dan Wonwoo melalui tatapan mata mereka.

"Mingyu-ssi, kurasa anda sudah keterlaluan..." Jihoon yang sedari tadi memang mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua insan itu mulai angkat suara. Mingyu hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

BRAKKK

Jihoon dan Soonyoung tampak terkejut begitu melihat Wonwoo berdiri dan menggebrak meja yang mereka gunakan. Berbeda sekali dengan respon Mingyu yang malah duduk tenang dengan tangan bersedekap.

"HAH!... Jihoonie kau keluarlah dengan Soonyoung hm? Sekarang." Jihoon bergidik begitu mendengar kata-kata Wonwoo yang disertai dengan senyuman mengerikan.

"W-wonnie, tenanglah. Aku akan disini bersamamu" ucap Jihoon pelan. Tangannya mengelus tangan Wonwoo yang tengah terkepal erat.

"Soonyoung-ssi, seperti kata Mingyu-ssi bahwa tempat ini kurang pas dengan momen spesial kalian... Jadi, aku sarankan untuk segera pergi dari sini." masa bodoh jika kata-kata Wonwoo terdengar tidak sopan. Ia sedang malas bersopan santun untuk saat ini.

"W-wonnie dengar-"

"Aku tidak menjamin kalian bisa merasakan suasana tenang jika disini" Jihoon menelan kembali ucapannya yang bahkan belum keluar semua. "Jihoonie, ajak Soonyoung keluar menghirup udara segar,hm? Bukankah anda merasa disini agak panas, Soonyoung-ssi?"

"Ya, sedikit..." Soonyoung mengibaskan tangannya. Jujur memang hawa sekitarnya terasa panas. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu tak terasa panas sedikitpun.

"Bagus. Ajak saja Jihoonie berkeliling ke akuarium raksasa. Dia pasti senang" ucap Wonwoo. "Tiga menit kurasa cukup bagi kalian untuk pergi dari sini"

Jihoon yang tak ingin menambah buruk _mood_ Wonwoo bergegas menyambar tasnya. Dan entah bagaimana Soonyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pria dengan rambut seperti orang tua itu bahkan sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri disamping kursi Jihoon, menunggu teman kencannya siap untuk pergi.

"Kami pergi..." Jihoon berucap hati-hati dan menatap Wonwoo untuk terakhir kali. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti dari ekspresi Wonwoo. Jihoon berdoa semoga Wonwoo tidak sampai hati mencabut nyawa Mingyu ketika ia pergi.

"Mingyu, pastikan Wonwoo-ssi baik-baik saja tanpa Jihoon" giliran Soonyoung berpesan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan!" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya begitu Jihoon dan Soonyoung melewati pintu keluar.

Wonwoo masih berdiri dan menatap Mingyu tajam. Sedangkan Mingyu, pemuda itu masih tersenyum lebar seolah tidak menyadari dengan arti tatapan Wonwoo.

"Oh! Silahkan duduk, Wonwoo-ssi..." Wonwoo berdecih mendengar ucapan sok manis dari bibir Mingyu. Namun Wonwoo tidak membantah untuk mendudukan kembali tubuhnya. "Anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah basa-basi. Lanjutkan saja omong kosongmu tadi, Kim Mingyu" Wonwoo mendesis bahaya.

Sebenarnya Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk merusak pertemuan spesial Jihoon dengan Soonyoung. Namun karena sebuah kesialan bernama Kim Mingyu, emosinya menjadi tak terkontrol. Hampir saja kencan spesial sahabatnya itu berantakan. Untung saja kedua insan, Jihoon dan Soonyoung mengerti dan mau pergi ke tempat lain.

"Kenapa terburu-buru, kita bisa memulainya lebih santai,kan? Lagipula aku masih ingin menikmati wajah cantikmu lebih lama...Hei, wajahmu berbeda. Kau yakin tak melakukan operasi plastik? Atau sekedar menyuntikan _botox_?" Mingyu menopang wajahnya dan memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo seksama.

"Kau dan mulut sampahmu membuatku muak. Aku pergi." Wonwoo meraih tasnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Baru saja selangkah, sebuah tangan berhasil menarik lengannya dan membuat ia kembali terduduk. Sebagai akibatnya, kini Wonwoo malah duduk bersebelahan dengan Mingyu.

"Kumohon tinggalah sebentar. Kau tahu kan aku suka lama-lama melihat tubuh mulusmu... apalagi dengan gaun terbuka begini" Mingyu memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo dari atas hingga bawah. Kaki jenjang Wonwoo memang selalu membuatnya kagum. Apalagi dengan gaun yang hanya menutupi setengah pahanya, membuat Mingyu semakin tak ingin melepaskan pandangnya dari makhluk cantik didepannya ini. "Kau memang luar biasa, Jeon Wonwoo" Mingyu bersiul dengan kurang ajar.

"Maaf sekali tuan, aku sangat sibuk. Jadi singkirkan tanganmu itu!" Wonwoo menampik tangan Mingyu yang dengan kurang ajar mengelus pahanya yang tak sampai tertutup bawahan gaunnya.

"Omong kosong! Kau selalu ada waktu untukku. Setiap saat..." ucap Mingyu. Tangannya meraih tangan Wonwoo dan mengelusnya. Dalam hati Mingyu memuji betapa halusnya kulit mantan kekasihnya ini.

"Aku wanita karier sejak satu setengah bulan yang lalu, jadi permisi karena aku banyak pekerjaan" Wonwoo berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih dielus Mingyu. Namun tak berhasil ketika elusan lembut itu berubah menjadi gerakan mencengkram lengannya. Terasa sangat erat dan posesif.

"Beginikah caramu menyambut orang yang paling kau cintai? Apakah kau tak merindukanku? Kita hampir dua bulan tak bertemu, _loh_..." Mingyu berkata dengan nada _sing a song_.

Wonwoo tak menjawab dan berusaha menyentakkan lengannya. Tapi sial, tenaga Wonwoo tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Mingyu. Hal itu semakin membuat Wonwoo kesal.

"Lepaskan!.. Kim Mingyu, ku bilang lepaskan!" seru Wonwoo.

Mingyu tak mengindahkan ucapan Wonwoo. Tangannya yang menganggur malah meraih buku menu dan membukanya.

"Ada banyak menu lezat disini. Bagaimana jika kita pesan _seafood_? Menu kepiting dan lobster terdengar menarik, kau setuju?" Mingyu berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku menu. Wonwoo yang melihatnya menggeram rendah. Mingyu berusaha meracuninya atau apa?

"Lebih baik kau pesan kopi saja, agar aku bisa menaburkan _sianida_ kedalamnya,hm? Kau masih suka kopi, kan?" Mingyu tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

Kesabaran Wonwoo sudah sampai level paling bawah. Dengan kekesalan yang terkumpul dalam dada, Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu dan menggigitnya keras.

"Aww... Sial!" Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya. Dan itu menyebabkan lengan Wonwoo bebas.

Secepat kilat Wonwoo berdiri dan menjauhi Mingyu. Gantian Wonwoo yang tertawa lebar melihat Mingyu kesakitan sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Rasakan! Kau selalu bilang gigitanku luar biasa nikmat,kan? Sekarang... Selamat menikmati, Tuan Kim" dengan itu ia melenggang meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih tercengang dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Mingyu menatap bekas gigitan Wonwoo ditangannya yang berubah warna menjadi merah dengan cetakan gigi Wonwoo disekitarnya. Sudah merah, ditambah pula lipstick merah Wonwoo ikut menempel disana.

"Tunggu saja, Wonwoo noona. Lain kali kau yang akan kugigit..." Mingyu menyeringai kemudian mencium bekas gigitan Wonwoo ditangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Hallo, Wonwoo-ya?'_

"Hm... ini aku" Wonwoo menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Dirinya baru saja selesai mandi dan tengah sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_ ketika ponselnya berbunyi _._

' _Bagaimana tadi?'_ itu suara Jihoon.

"Apanya yang bagaimana? Jangan bertanya jika kau sudah membayangkan tentang apa yang terjadi. Sama persis dengan bayanganmu" sambil bercermin Wonwoo mengaplikasikan krim malam untuk menutrisi kulit wajahnya.

' _Jadi kau membunuh Mingyu!?'_ Jihoon berteriak di seberang sana. Wonwoo sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel agar tak melukai pendengarannya.

"Inginnya. Ji, tolong kondisikan wajah dengan imajinasimu yang kelewat liar itu,oke?" Wonwoo tak habis pikir, Jihoon yang kelihatannya imut-imut ternyata memiliki jiwa psikopat juga.

' _Lalu bagaimana? Ceritakan ceritakan...'_ paksa Jihoon.

"Yang tadi siang berkencan itu dirimu, kenapa harus aku yang berbagi cerita,sih?" Wonwoo mengubah ponselnya ke mode _loudspeaker_. Kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja nakas disamping ranjangnya.

Tangan Wonwoo tengah sibuk mengganti jubah mandinya dengan pakaian tidur. Hanya _tank top_ dan celana dalam saja. Wonwoo tak mau repot-repot mengenakan bra didalamnya. Salah satu cara menjaga agar _asset_ nya itu tetap berkembang dengan baik. Ia pernah membacanya di sebuah majalah omong-omong.

' _Kencanku lancar,kok. Lagipula kisahmu hari ini terdengar lebih seru'_ Wonwoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau aku bertemu Mingyu pasti ceritanya tak bagus, Jihoonie. Bahkan mungkin cenderung horor... atau malah erotis"

' _Jangan bilang kalian berakhir di ranjang! Astaga!'_ teriak Jihoon, lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Mana sudi aku tidur dengannya lagi" Wonwoo memposisikan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kakinya meraih selimut dan membungkus dirinya hingga sebatas leher.

' _Tapi kau sempat menganiayanya,kan?'_ tanya Jihoon dengan nada jahil.

"Hm... aku sempat menggigit tangannya tadi. Ya, tidak sampai putus sih." Wonwoo dapat mendengar Jihoon tertawa diseberang sana.

' _Mungkin kau masih tidak tega untuk melukainya, Wonnie.'_ Wonwoo membuka mata sipitnya lebar-lebar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bisa saja membuat tangannya putus. _Timing_ nya saja yang tidak tepat tadi." Jihoon berdecak.

' _Tapi tidak kau lakukan, kan? Kau masih mencintainya,ya?'_ Wonwoo yakin sekali Jihoon tengah menyeringai saat ini.

"Ayolah, Ji. Itu tidak lucu." Wonwoo terkekeh atas penuturan Jihoon. "Kau tahu benar alasan kami berpisah. Aku bosan dengan Mingyu, Mingyu bosan denganku. Aku tak menginginkan Mingyu, dan Mingyu juga sudah tak menginginkan aku. Lalu kami berpisah. Selesai. Tidak ada cinta-cintaan lagi"

' _Ya ya ya, terserahmu. Hanya saja, menghapus kenangan dengan orang yang pernah kita cintai itu sulit. Apalagi kau dan Mingyu sudah tujuh tahun bersama, tidak mungkin dalam dua bulan kau bisa melupakan semuanya, kan?'_ jelas Jihoon panjang lebar _._

"Bukan tujuh tahun, tapi enam tahun lima bulan." Kata Wonwoo. " Lagipula selama dua tahun terakhir kami sudah merasa bosan hidup bersama. Kau pasti ingat semua keluh kesahku tentang dia dua tahun lalu,kan? Pertengkaran? Percayalah, ini tak sesulit yang kau bayangkan"

' _Kau memang aneh. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesali perpisahanmu dengan Mingyu'_ Wonwoo dapat mendengar Jihoon menarik napas. _'Maksudku, kalian bersama sudah selama itu dan... ah, aku masih tidak percaya kalian akhirnya berpisah'_

"Nyatanya kami tetap berpisah. Maaf mengecewakanmu, tapi aku dan Mingyu tidak akan bersama lagi" kekeh Wonwoo. "Oh, dan Soonyoung itu apa hubungannya dengan Mingyu? Mereka berteman?"

' _Soonyoung sepupu Mingyu. Hanya saja ia lama tinggal di Jepang. Mingyu tak pernah menceritakannya?_ ' tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak pernah. Tidak penting. Lagipula aku sudah tahu darimu sekarang" Bohong. Wonwoo kesal Mingyu tak pernah memberitahunya tentang Soonyoung dulu. Mereka bersama dalam waktu lama dan Wonwoo malah tahu kenyataannya dari Jihoon.

' _Aku tutup dulu,ya. Lelah sekali, ingin tidur... Oh, Seungkwan menghubungimu?'_

"Tidak ada. Seperti tidak tahu saja, jika suaminya pulang Seungkwan memang seperti ditelan bumi kan?" kata Wonwoo. "Besok saja kau tanya-tanya padanya. Ngomong-ngomong besok aku tak masuk kerja"

' _Ditelan habis oleh Hansol lebih tepatnya. Kau bolos kerja lagi?'_ tanya Jihoon.

"Hm... besok aku harus ke Changwon, ke rumah orang tuaku. Ibuku bilang aku akan dijodohkan" ucap Wonwoo santai.

' _Hah!? Kau dijodohkan? Bagaimana bisa!?_ ' lain dengan Wonwoo, Jihoon malah terdengar tidak santai sama sekali.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tinggal menurutinya saja,kan? Kata ibuku calon suamiku tampan dan kaya. Jadi sepertinya tak masalah" Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

' _Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa kau menikah dengan orang yang tak kau cintai!?'_ seru Jihoon.

"Cinta bisa datang belakangan, yang penting menikah dulu. Sudah ya Jihoonie, bye~" Wonwoo menutup panggilan dengan sepihak.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya dan mematikannya. Ia yakin sebentar lagi Jihoon akan kembali menghubunginya. Atau minimal Jihoon akan mengiriminya pesan berantai berisi nasehat dan petuah-petuah tentang percintaan yang didapat dari beberapa buku maupun internet. Seperti pakar cinta profesional.

"Hoaaammm... Sampai bertemu besok jodoh tampanku" dan Wonwoo segera memejamkan mata. Tak lupa juga berdoa semoga bisa bertemu dengan jodohnya yang tampan didunia mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku ke Changwon." Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Tangannya membuat gerakan memijat di keningnya. Pembicaraan dengan ibunya membuat kepalanya pening.

' _Jangan coba untuk kabur, Kim Mingyu. Ingat harta warisanmu masih ditangan ibu!'_ Ibu Mingyu diseberang sana mengingatkan.

"Iya, ibu. Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang" Mingyu segera memutuskan panggilannya begitu selesai berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Perjodohan? Apa ibu berpikir jika anaknya yang tampan ini tidak laku? Ck"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gimana? Udah lumayan panjang kan ya? Tiga hari lebih ini ngetiknya hehe. Belum bisa kaya author yang lain yang beberapa jam aja udah bisa jadi berlembar-lembar T.T

Menurut kalian alurnya gimana? Kecepetan kah atau malah terlalu lambat?

Ga nyangka responnya sebaik ini T.T Jujur jadi ga pede sama chapter-chapter selanjutnya bisa tetep bagus apa malah ngebosenin buat kalian. Makanya ku rombak bolak-balik supaya sesuai sama ekspektasi kalian, dan beginilah jadinya. Semoga kalian suka.

Big thanks untuk semua yang **review, fav, follow**.

Baca review itu jadi penyemangat tersendiri loh, kadang kalau lagi buntu trus baca review berasa kaya nemu inspirasi /ceilah. Dan gatau kenapa aku malah suka dipanggil 'thor thor' gitu wks berasa jadi anggota Avengers.

So, Review juseyooong


	3. Chapter 3

**We're Perfect Bride, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, besok pagi aku ke Changwon." Mingyu menghela napas pelan. Tangannya membuat gerakan memijat di keningnya. Pembicaraan dengan ibunya membuat kepalanya pening.

' _Jangan coba untuk kabur, Kim Mingyu. Ingat harta warisanmu masih ditangan ibu!'_ Ibu Mingyu diseberang sana mengingatkan.

"Iya, ibu. Aku tutup teleponnya sekarang" Mingyu segera memutuskan panggilannya begitu selesai berpamitan dengan ibunya.

"Perjodohan? Apa ibu berpikir jika anaknya yang tampan ini tidak laku? Ck"

.

.

.

"Ibu!" gadis dengan piyama polkadot itu menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. Seolah ibunya tak akan mendengar suaranya, ia berteriak. "Ibu! Ibu!"

"Kim Minseo, ibu mendengarmu,nak" dan sebuah pelukan mendarat dipinggang sang ibu begitu Minseo sampai di dapur. "Ada apa berteriak seperti itu,hm?"

"Kakak akan pulang hari ini,kan? Jadi kapan sampainya, ibu?" tanya Minseo terlampau antusias.

"Sebentar lagi, kakakmu bilang akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" jawab Ny Kim sembari tangannya sibuk mengaduk masakan. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika tangan Minseo menarik tangannya.

"Eits, ibu kenapa memasak,sih? Hari ini kakak pulang, jadi tidak usah repot-repot memasak" tegas Minseo. Pengaduk sayur yang digunakan ibunya ia rampas sekalian. "Biarkan Mingyu _oppa_ yang memasak untuk kita nanti"

Ny Kim tertawa mendengar ucapan anak perempuannya. "Kakakmu bisa memasak besok. Hari ini ibu akan tetap memasak"

"Tapi aku ingin masakan Mingyu _oppa_." Gadis yang masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pasalnya ia adalah penggemar nomor satu masakan kakak tertampannya itu.

"Biarkan kakakmu beristirahat hari ini" Ny Kim mengambil kembali pengaduk sayur yang sempat dirampas Minseo. Kali ini Minseo menyerahkannya dengan suka rela.

"Diterima! Tapi besok kakak harus membuatkanku _cupcakes_! Yang banyak!" putus Minseo. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman secerah mentari pagi. "Aku akan mandi kalau begitu. Ibu, tolong panggil aku jika kakak tiba!" Minseo kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah ringan.

Tingkah menggemaskan Minseo membuat ibunya menggelengkan kepala. Ny Kim tahu sekali maksud anak gadisnya itu. Tak hanya Minseo yang menjadi penggemar makanan hasil tangan Mingyu. Teman-teman Minseo, yang notabene gadis-gadis remaja sebaya dengannya juga tak ingin ketinggalan. Sebenarnya bukan sekedar makanan, teman Minseo adalah penggemar dari Kim Mingyu sendiri. Artinya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu mereka pasti suka. Dan itu dimanfaatkan dengan sangat baik oleh Minseo. Dugaan Ny Kim bahwa Minseo akan menjual beberapa _cupcakes_ kepada penggemar Mingyu.

"Ibu sedang melamunkan apa?" Ny Kim tersentak mendengar suara berat dibelakangnya.

"Astaga, Kim Mingyu! Kau mengagetkan ibu!" Mingyu meringis merasakan cubitan dipinggangnya.

"Eii, Ibu yang menyuruhku pulang jadi jangan seperti terkejut begitu" Mingyu menggerutu.

"Anak nakal! Baru sampai sudah membuat ibumu kesal" sekali lagi Mingyu meringis. Kali ini ibunya memukul kepalanya dengan pengaduk sayur yang kebetulan sedang dipegang sang ibu. "Duduk sana, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Hm, belum. Aku sengaja ingin sarapan dirumah" Mingyu mendudukan diri dan tetap memperhatikan ibunya.

"Naiklah ke kamar adikmu, dia menanyakanmu sedari tadi" ujar ibunya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari masakannya. "Ajak turun sekalian untuk sarapan"

Tanpa berkata lagi, Mingyu segera menyeret kakinya menaiki tangga. Kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan 'Kim Minseo' diatasnya. Tanpa perlu mengetuk, Mingyu langsung saja membukanya.

"Yak! Itu terlalu murah. Kau pikir hasil karya kakakku setara dengan makanan pinggir jalan?" adiknya tengah menelpon seseorang. Mingyu bersedekap diambang pintu. Ia yakin sekali adiknya tengah berbicara dengan salah satu pelanggannya."Setuju dengan harga yang kuberikan, atau tidak sama sekali. Aku akan tawarkan pada orang lain kalau kau tidak mau!"

Mingyu berdecak. Adik tersayangnya memang sangat pandai membuat lahan bisnis. Sampai kakaknya sendiri dikorbankan. Memiliki kakak tampan harus dimanfaatkan, begitu prinsip Minseo jika ia bertanya.

"Tentu saja! Nanti aku akan mengambil _selca_ bersama kakakku dan mengunggahnya ke _Instagram_ jika kau tak percaya" Minseo membalikkan badan begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Mingyu oppa!"

"Sedang sibuk, Nona Kim?" Mingyu tersenyum menghampiri adiknya yang tengah terduduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Nah, kau dengar,kan? Itu suara kakakku! Siapkan saja uangmu besok, mengerti? Aku tutup" Minseo memutuskan sambungan telepon dari salah satu penggemar kakaknya.

"Kau masih saja menggunakanku untuk bisnismu, gadis kecil" dengan gemas Mingyu memberikan sentilan didahi adiknya. "Hentikan itu, aku bisa memberimu uang berapapun yang kau inginkan"

"Tidak mau! Uang hasil keringat sendiri lebih membuatku senang" gadis berambut pendek itu tegas menolak. " Oh, _oppa_ besok harus membuatkanku _cupcakes_. Aku sudah berjanji dengan para pelangganku"

Mingyu hapal betul dengan kebiasaan Minseo. Setiap dirinya pulang, pasti ada saja yang gadis itu minta. Beruntung kali ini hanya _cupcakes_. Meskipun sebenarnya bukanlah murni keinginan Minseo, namun Mingyu selalu menuruti apapun kata adiknya. Lagipula Mingyu juga senang jika teman-teman Minseo menyukainya. Selain itu Minseo juga mendapat banyak teman dari bisnisnya itu. Hal yang positif mengingat adiknya yang terlampau pendiam jika berada diluar rumah.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Mingyu berusaha menggoda adiknya.

"Harus mau! Aku sudah berjanji dengan mereka. Kumohon... aku kan adik kesayanganmu, _oppa_ " ini yang Mingyu tunggu. Minseo kesayangannya tengah ber _aegyo_ sebagai upaya untuk merayu.

"Baiklah baiklah, besok akan kubuatkan" Mingyu tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi adiknya. Apalagi jika pipi adiknya terlihat semakin menggemaskan karena tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang ayo turun dan sarapan bersama ibu"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku harus mengambil selca dengan _oppa_ supaya pelangganku lebih yakin" Mingyu kembali menuruti kata Minseo. Tangannya merangkul bahu Minseo. " Katakan kimchi... sempurna. Ayo!"

.

.

.

"Mama masih tak berniat memberitahu mengenai jodohku? Sedikitpun?" tanya Wonwoo. Matanya tak menatap Ny Jeon, karena tengah terpejam menikmati _service_ pegawai salon dikepalanya.

"Hmmm... Kau akan tahu nanti, sayang" Mama Wonwoo sendiri juga tidak repot untuk memperhatikan anaknya. Sendirinya sedang sibuk dengan ponsel berwarna _rose gold_ di tangan.

"Ma, aku sudah bersabar dari kemarin. Katakan sedikit saja tentangnya, mungkin namanya?" paksa Wonwoo. "Berikan aku dengan aroma _strawberry_ " itu Wonwoo sedang menjawab pegawai salon mengenai aroma _shampoo_ yang diinginkannya.

"Tidak akan menjadi kejutan jika mama mengatakannya sekarang" lagi-lagi Mama Wonwoo menolak. Jika dihitung, setidaknya sudah enam kali Wonwoo membujuk Mamanya dari semalam. Dan genap enam kali pula Ny Jeon menolak memberitahu.

"Aneh sekali. Aku yang akan menikah malah sama sekali tidak boleh mengenal jodohku, bahkan hanya sekedar namanya" gerutu Wonwoo. Beruntung saja pijatan dikepalanya membuat ia lebih tenang.

"Mama yakin kau mengenalnya dengan baik dan pasti tak akan menolaknya" Ny Jeon kembali meyakinkan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku memang tidak akan menolak jika dia kaya dan tampan seperti yang mama katakan" Wonwoo berujar malas. "Apa mungkin... dia berasal dari masa laluku?"

"Diamlah dan berhenti bertanya, sayang. Kau malah membuat mamamu pusing" kata Ny Jeon jengah. Kenapa putrinya tak bisa diam dan menerima semuanya saja. Sedikit mengutuk sifat keras kepalanya yang menular ke Wonwoo, sehingga putrinya itu tetap saja tak berhenti bertanya perihal jodohnya.

"Ck, mama memang tidak asik" decak Wonwoo. Namun tetap menuruti kata mamanya untuk diam saja. Lagipula berbicara panjang juga bukan hobi Wonwoo.

Ny Jeon tersenyum senang melihat Wonwoo yang kembali tenang dan sesekali memberi intruksi pegawai salon yang menangani rambutnya. Tangan ibu beranak dua itu mencari kontak penting diponselnya.

"Nona Jessica, bagaimana gaunnya?" Wonwoo mendengarkan percakapan telepon ibunya. "Aku akan kesana setelah makan siang bersama Wonwoo. Oh,ya terima kasih. Sampai jumpa" ah, mamanya pasti sedang berbincang dengan pemilik butik langganan mereka.

"Nona Jessica?" Wonwoo meyakinkan. Pasalnya nama yang disebutkan sang mama terdengar sangat familiar.

"Ya, mama sengaja memesan gaun khusus untuk acara nanti malam" kata mamanya. "Setelah makan siang kita langsung ke tempat Nona Jessica"

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Sama seperti wanita lainnya, Wonwoo juga maniak belanja. Tanpa ditanya lagi tentu saja ia tak akan menolak ajakan ibunya untuk berbelanja. Apalagi ia yakin jika sang mama sengaja memesannya, pastilah memiliki desain yang khusus dan sangat cantik. Wonwoo tak ada alasan sama sekali untuk menolaknya.

Ponsel Wonwoo berdering. Dengan anggun Wonwoo meminta tolong kepada pegawai salon untuk mengambilkan ponsel di tasnya.

"Ya Seungkwan?" Wonwoo menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya setelah melirik sekilas ID pemanggil di layar ponsel.

" _Kudengar dari Jihoon eonnie kau sedang di Changwon, bos?"_ Wonwoo mendesis. Ia tidak menyukai panggilan Seungkwan kepadanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Ya, aku sedang di rumah orang tuaku, ada masalah dikantor?" Seungkwan diseberang sana terkikik.

" _Tidak ada, aku sudah membereskan semuanya"_ kata Seungkwan _._ Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya. Seungkwan memang selalu bisa diandalkan, pikirnya.

" _Oh oh, kudengar dari Jihoonie eonnie juga, kau akan segera menikah? Katakan kalau itu benar!"_ nada suara Seungkwan yang terlampau bersemangat membuat Wonwoo sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya. Jeda sebentar sebelum kembali mendekatkan ponselnya menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan.

"Ya,memang benar" sekali lagi Wonwoo menjauhkan ponselnya ketika mendengar Seungkwan berteriak heboh.

" _Astaga! Hebat sekali eonnie! Baru sebentar putus dengan Mingyu dan sekarang... kau akan segera menikah? Wow, Mingyu pasti sakit hati!"_ Wonwoo ikut tertawa bersama Seungkwan diseberang sana.

"Aku juga mengira dia pasti akan sangat sakit hati. Apakah menurutmu aku perlu mendesain undangan khusus untuknya?" suara Wonwoo terdengar jahil.

" _Itu terlalu kejam bukannya? Kirimi saja ia undangan biasa"_ Wonwoo agak cemberut mendengar Seungkwan berkata begitu. Padahal menurutnya itu ide yang sangat bagus. _"Oh aku harus pergi, kuhubungi lagi nanti. Jangan lupa undangan untukku dan Hansol, bye!"_

Wonwoo bergumam dan mengakhiri panggilan dari Seungkwan. Kembali menyamankan diri sembari menikmati aroma _strawberry_ yang menguar dari rambutnya.

Wonwoo menghembuskan napas pelan. Pikirannya terasa penuh secara tiba-tiba. Jika boleh jujur, Wonwoo sebenarnya tidak yakin bisa mencintai calon suaminya. Bukan karena berasal dari perjodohan. Namun karena selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah dekat dengan pria lain selain Mingyu. Ah, mengingat namanya saja membuat Wonwoo sakit kepala. Si sialan itu membuat Wonwoo lupa rasanya jatuh cinta setelah sekian lama.

"Siapa yang akan sakit hati, sayang?" mamanya bertanya.

"Tentu saja mantan kekasihku,ma" ya mantan kekasih. Wonwoo berharap mantan kekasihnya itu akan mengalami sakit hati yang teramat parah. Masih dengan mata terpejam, Wonwoo tersenyum lega. Setidaknya ia tak menikah dengan Mingyu, anggap saja itu sebagai sisi positifnya. Bagaimanapun nanti bentuk suaminya, Wonwoo yakin akan lebih baik dari mantan kekasih terhitamnya itu.

Ya semoga saja.

.

.

.

"Ibu, kita harus segera berangkat" Mingyu membuka pintu kamar Minseo. Ia tahu jika ibunya pasti tengah sibuk mendandani adiknya disana.

"Tunggu sebentar. Minseo sebentar lagi selesai, tunggu saja dibawah" jawab ibunya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun perhatian dari rambut adiknya.

"Wah wah, kakakku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan jodohnya hihi" Minseo terkikik melihat pantulan kakaknya dari cermin.

"Diam saja, gadis kecil" Mingyu mendengus. "Ibu, apa perlu gadis kecil ini ikut dengan kita?"

"Ibu, bilang pada pria dipintu itu untuk berhenti memanggilku gadis kecil!" Minseo berteriak kesal. Hei, dia sudah berada ditingkat menengah atas. Minseo yakin dirinya tidak pantas dipanggil gadis kecil lagi.

"Kau memang gadis kecil kami sayang. Nah, sudah selesai" Ny Kim memandang puas hasil kerjanya. Rambut Minseo ditata sederhana dengan hiasan pita berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya. Minseo sendiri terlihat menyukai penampilannya malam ini.

"Wah, ternyata gadis kecil ini cantik juga. Ibu, ijinkan aku menikah dengan Minseo saja" Mingyu mendekati Minseo dan ibunya. Tangannya dengan jahil menyolek dagu adiknya.

"Aku memang cantik. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan lelaki hitam sepertimu, tuan" Minseo menepis tangan kakaknya dan membalikan badan. Mingyu yang gemas pun beralih mengacak rambut bagian belakang milik Minseo. "Ibuuu!"

"Kau bilang begitu karena belum bertemu dengan jodohmu" Mingyu menyingkir ketika sang ibu memukul bahunya, kode untuk berhenti menjahili adiknya. Kemudian kembali menata rambut Minseo yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah anak sulungnya."Ibu yakin kau pasti ingin langsung menikahi jodohmu begitu melihatnya"

"Apa yang membuat ibu seyakin itu?" Tak salah kan jika ia merasa curiga dengan ibunya sendiri. Dari semalam ia dilarang bertanya apapun oleh ibunya. Mingyu bisa apa jika ibunya sudah berkata mengenai warisan. Demi harta dunia yang ditahan ibunya, Mingyu bersedia diam dan terima apa keputusan ibunya.

"Mungkin... Firasat seorang ibu? Ayo turun dan temui ayah kalian" Ny Kim mendorong punggung Mingyu. Sedangkan Minseo sudah berlari riang mendahului ibu dan kakaknya.

"Aku tahu hidupku aneh. Tapi aku merasa perjodohan konyol ini akan menambah level keanehan hidup seorang Kim Mingyu" Mingyu berujar lirih.

Memang benar Mingyu tak mengatakan tak setuju dengan rencana ibunya. Tapi jika boleh jujur Mingyu juga ingin menolaknya. Dia tampan, mapan, dan tak kekurangan harta benda. Banyak gadis maupun janda seksi yang tergila-gila dengannya. Bahkan para remaja teman adiknya juga mengagumi segala kelebihannya. Tentu Mingyu juga ingin mendapatkan istri idaman guna melengkapi kesempurnaannya.

Tapi Mingyu berusaha ber _positive_ _thinking_. Setega apapun ibunya, tak mungkin rela menikahkan anaknya yang paling tampan dengan gadis yang biasa. Lagipula ibunya bilang calon istrinya memenuhi semua standar wanita idaman milik Kim Mingyu. Cantik dan seksi tak perlu diragukan lagi. Setidaknya itu cukup melegakan.

"Ayah!" Minseo merangkul lengan ayahnya yang tengah bersantai menunggu anggota keluarga lainnya. "Aku cantik sekali, bukan?"

Ayah dua anak tersebut mengelus rambut putrinya sayang. "Bukankah putri ayah ini memang selalu cantik,hm?"

Minseo terpekik senang mendengar pujian sang ayah.

"Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Keluarga calon mempelai wanita pasti sudah sampai lebih dulu" Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan istrinya. Tangannya meraih lengan Minseo dan berjalan menuju mobil keluarga.

"Aku akan pakai mobilku sendiri, bu" Mingyu berujar kepada ibunya. Adik dan ayahnya sudah berada dimobil lebih dulu.

"Baiklah, kau yakin tahu tempatnya kan?" Mingyu mengangguk. "Hati-hati"

Setelah ibunya menyusul kedalam mobil ayahnya barulah Mingyu beranjak menuju garasi. Menghampiri _Lamborghini Aventador_ miliknya dan membawanya membelah jalanan Changwon dengan mulus. Sembari dalam hati meyakinkan diri sendiri jika semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Ya, semoga.

.

.

.

"Minseo?" Minseo menolehkan kepalanya. "Kau... disini juga?"

"Eonnie!" Minseo menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih terperangah didepannya. Berbeda ekspresi dengan Wonwoo, Minseo malah memasang ekspresi kagum. "Wah, eonnie cantik sekali!"

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. Mereka tengah berada di toilet sebuah restoran bintang lima. Kenapa adik mantan kekasihnya secara kebetulan berada disana juga?

"Eonnie kapan-kapan harus mengajariku berdandan,ya?" Minseo bertanya dengan raut wajah ceria. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi Wonwoo yang masih dalam kondisi shock. "Wonwoo eonnie?"

"Ah... Minseo-ya, kau kesini dengan keluargamu?" Minseo mengangguk. "Semuanya hadir? Termasuk... kakakmu?"

"Tentu saja. Inikan acara penting Mingyu oppa, masa eonnie tidak tahu, sih" Wonwoo mengernyit. Minseo sendiri tengah tersenyum jahil."Ayo eonnie!"

"Acara penting?" Wonwoo membeo. "T-tunggu dulu Minseo! Jika acara penting keluarga... sepertinya aku tidak perlu ikut"

Minseo berdecak sebal dan kembali meraih tangan Wonwoo yang sempat lepas dari genggamannya.

"Justru karena penting, Eonnie harus ikut!" tak mempedulikan wajah kebingungan Wonwoo, Minseo menyeretnya keluar dari toilet. Wonwoo hanya menurut saja tangannya ditarik seperti itu. Toh itu hanya Minseo, gadis manis yang Wonwoo yakini tak akan berniat menyakitinya.

"Eonnie, Bohyuk oppa juga datang, kan? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Ah, kudengar Bohyuk oppa sekarang menjadi trainee ya, Eonnie? Kapan kira-kira dia debut? Apakah nanti Bohyuk oppa jadi member boyband? Wajahnya lebih cocok jadi model. Aku harus minta tanda tangannya nanti!" Minseo mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan. Sedang Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sedang tak bersama raganya.

"Oh, itu meja kita eonnie!" Minseo menyeret Wonwoo menuju ke sebuah meja dipojok ruangan. Wonwoo menajamkan penglihatannya. Suasana yang sedikit temaram membuat Wonwoo makin kesulitan untuk melihat. Dan apakah Minseo tadi mengatakan ' _meja kita'_?

Pria yang tengah berdiri itu seperti... Mingyu? Siapapun tolong katakan jika penglihatan Wonwoo salah.

Sialan.

Jika Minseo tak ada disampingnya Wonwoo pasti sudah mengumpat habis-habisan.

Itu benar Mingyu. Dan apa-apaan itu? Keluarganya dan keluarga Mingyu berada dalam satu meja. Bukankah ini acara penting dirinya dan keluarga calon suaminya? Ada apa sebenarnya? Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Wonwoo mengambil langkah lebar bersama Minseo disampingnya.

"Mama, Papa... ada apa ini?"semua mata tertuju kepada Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu yang berdiri didepannya membalikan badan. Oh, dia sangat tampan malam ini. Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya, kembali ka alam sadar. Bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi mantan Jeon Wonwoo.

"Bohyuk oppa!" Minseo berlari kecil dan duduk disebelah seorang pemuda yang ia panggil Bohyuk oppa itu. Bohyuk tersenyum kecil melihatnya dan menepuk pelan kepala Minseo. Minseo terkikik senang dibuatnya.

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi kau juga tidak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi?" Mingyu kembali menatap anggota keluarganya dengan bingung. Kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Ayah, Ibu tolong katakan sesuatu"

"Kalian berdua imut sekali" itu suara Ny Jeon. "Tenang sedikit dan duduklah"

"Aku tidak akan duduk sebelum ada yang bersedia menjelaskan semuanya!" tegas Wonwoo. Ia bisa melirik Mingyu mengangguk, menyutujui ucapannya.

"Apa lagi yang harus dijelaskan? Bukankah ini semua sudah sangat jelas?" Tuan Kim tersenyum melihat ekspresi kebingungan kedua insan yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sepertinya mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti, besan" besan? Apakah ayahnya baru saja memanggil ayah Mingyu dengan... besan? Pikir Wonwoo.

"Kurasa mereka hanya sedang berakting" celetuk Bohyuk. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Minseo?"

"Huum" Minseo mengangguk. "Mereka terlihat natural sekali"

"Arrghhh... ada apa sebenarnya ini?" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Keadaan ini sangat-sangat membingungkan. "Dan... dimana calon istriku?"

Calon istri? Wonwoo menoleh menatap punggung Mingyu.

 _Jadi dia akan segera menikah juga?_ , batin Wonwoo. Wonwoo tak mengerti, namun ia merasa tak senang mendengarnya.

"Tepat dibelakangmu, sayang" kata ibu Mingyu. "Bukankah Wonwoo sangat cantik?"

"Wonwoo!?" Mingyu kembali membalikan badannya. Matanya yang tengah membola bisa menangkap ekspresi yang sama di wajah ayu Wonwoo. "Calon istriku... Jeon Wonwoo!?"

Ibu Mingyu mengangguk antusias. "Wonwoo sudah punya semua kriteria untuk jadi istrimu, kan?"

"Heh!? Aku!?" Wonwoo menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, tidak... ini pasti salah. Calon suamiku itu tampan dan kaya, ya ya tampan dan kaya" Wonwoo tertawa pahit. Tapi kenyataan ternyata bahkan lebih pahit dari tawanya.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak tampan dan tidak kaya!?" nada tak setuju kentara terdengar dari Mingyu. Pernyataan Wonwoo barusan menghina harga dirinya sebagai pria tampan dan mapan."Kau butuh ke dokter mata Nona Jeon! Dan spesialis kejiwaan"

"Maaf, aku tidak bercita-cita menikah dengan pria hangus" Wonwoo mendengus kesal. "Aku ingin yang lebih bersih"

Yang benar saja Wonwoo harus menikah dengan Mingyu. _Big no no_. Tolong, ekspektasinya sangat tinggi. Setidaknya ia membayangkan suaminya kelak seperti pangeran William, bukan seperti yang ada didepan matanya sekarang.

"Hangus? Ini _tan_ , dasar kampungan. Dan ini seksi asal kau tahu!" Mingyu tak mau kalah. "Calon istriku juga tak mungkin lurus sepertimu! Setidaknya pasti ada sesuatu yang bagus disetiap lekuk tubuhnya. Bukannya mirip jalan bebas hambatan seperti dirimu"

Wonwoo merasa tersinggung dengan pandangan Mingyu kearahnya. Lelaki ini dengan sengaja menghina bentuk tubuhnya. Huh, siapa yang dulu memuja tubuhnya? Dasar pria munafik, Wonwoo mendumal dalam hati.

"Rasanya aku ingin segera menikahkan mereka, besan" Ibu Mingyu tertawa bersama Mama Wonwoo. Namun tawa bahagia mereka seperti _backsound_ film horor ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Mama, jika jodohku dia!" Wonwoo sengaja mengacungkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Mingyu. "Aku menolak! Aku tak bersedia menjadi istri pria ini!"

"Benar! Aku juga menolak dia sebagai calon istriku!" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sengit. Tangannya menampik jari Wonwoo yang dengan kurang ajar menunjuk wajahnya.

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Namun hanya beberapa detik. Setelahnya terdengar riuh tawa yang berasal dari dua keluarga itu. Minus Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Anggap saja mereka sebagai bahan leluconnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat orang saling mencintai tapi tidak ingin menikah" gumam Bohyuk setelah seperkian detik tertawa bersama keluarganya. Oh, dan keluarga Mingyu juga.

"Mereka sedang bercanda, Bohyuk-ah. Jja, mari duduk dan kita bahas pernikahan kalian" Tuan Kim menuntun Mingyu dan calon menantunya –Wonwoo untuk duduk. Sepasang wanita dan pria itu menurut saja. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua duduk berdampingan tidak ada yang menolak, bersuara saja tidak.

"Ayah, aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Wonwoo, ibu tolong" Mingyu menghela napas. Tenaganya hampir habis dan kepalanya jadi pening.

"Hei, kenapa berkata begitu? Tidak baik bercanda didepan calon mertuamu, Kim Mingyu" Ny Kim tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis biasa, dimata Mingyu lebih menyerupai seringaian yang tajam. Bulu kuduknya sampai meremang.

"Itu benar. Tolong batalkan perjodohan ini, ma" Wonwoo menatap mamanya. Menghela napas panjang dan meneruskan ucapannya."Sebenarnya... Aku dan Mingyu sudah tidak bersama lagi. Kami sudah berpisah sejak hampir dua bulan yang lalu"

"Kami sudah tak saling mencintai. Pernikahan ini akan sia-sia" lanjut Mingyu. "Kuharap kalian semua bisa mengerti keputusan kami"

Semua orang dimeja tersebut terdiam. Jika dilihat raut kecewa terlihat kentara dari raut wajah kedua belah pihak keluarga.

"Tapi kau tidak mengatakan apapun pada mama, sayang" Ny Jeon menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo dapat melihat kilatan kecewa dari mata ibunya.

"Aku sudah dewasa, ma. Aku tidak ingin masalah sepele saja kuceritakan pada mama" terang Wonwoo. "Aku ingin menghadapi semuanya sendiri"

"Maafkan aku tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kalian" giliran Mingyu yang menjelaskan. "Kenapa aku mendadak pergi ke Jepang juga karena masalah ini. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Jadi kami mohon batalkan saja rencana pernikahan ini. Tuan Kim, Nyonya Kim maafkan aku. Aku akan tetap menganggap kalian orang tuaku" Wonwoo tersenyum tipis kepada kedua orang tua Mingyu.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum lega. Melihat raut wajah kedua orang tua mereka, acara pernikahan konyol mereka pasti segera dibatalkan. Wonwoo bahkan sudah siap mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Jadi kalian sudah berpisah dua bulan?" Wonwoo dan Mingyu mengangguk serentak mendengar penuturan ayah Wonwoo. "Kurasa tak masalah"

"Hah!? Apanya yang tidak masalah?" senyum Wonwoo perlahan-lahan mulai luntur. Firasatnya menjadi buruk, lagi.

"Ya kurasa juga tidak masalah, kalian kan baru berpisah dua bulan. Begaimana menurutmu, _yeobo_?" Mingyu merinding mendengar ayahnya.

"Berpisah selama dua bulan, tapi kalian sudah bersama selama enam tahun, kan? Tidak apa-apa" Ibu Mingyu tertawa bersama Ny Jeon. Raut kecewa yang sempat mereka tampilkan tadi seolah tak pernah terjadi.

"M-maksud ibu?" Mingyu bertanya was-was.

"Kalian akan tetap menikah" keempat orang tua dimeja itu menjawab serentak.

"APA!?" tentu saja itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berteriak.

"Tapi kami sudah tak saling mencintai,ma" Mingyu mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo.

"Iya, kami sudah tidak cocok" tambah Mingyu. Namun sayang orang tua mereka masih saja kekeuh ingin menikahkan keduanya.

"Wah mereka berdua serasi sekali" Minseo menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada. Kagum. "Aku melihat ada peluang bisnis baru!" abaikan ucapan Minseo yang satu ini.

"Kalian itu hanya sedang bosan. Nanti juga kalian akan berbaikan dan mesra kembali" kata ibu Mingyu. "Hal yang wajar untuk pasangan seperti kalian, ibu juga pernah muda, nak"

"Ibu..." Mingyu menatap ibunya melas. Memohon belas kasihan kepada wanita yang paling ia hormati.

"Kalian akan menikah, anakku. Dan harta warisanmu, akan tetap aman bersama ibu" Ny Kim menatap anaknya dengan mata berbinar. Tapi itu malah membuat Mingyu ketakutan. Ibunya tak akan bisa dilawan jika begini.

"Menikahlah dengan Mingyu, sayang. Kau tentu tidak mau mama menyita semua fasilitasmu,kan? Ah... dan jangan lupakan 'Selena' kesayanganmu itu" Ny Jeon berujar pelan namun penuh tekanan disetiap katanya.

"Jangan Selena, ma! Mama, ini tidak adil..." Wonwoo merajuk. Namun mamanya adalah salah satu orang didunia ini yang kuat dengan serangan _aegyo_ nya. Ah, jadi sia-sia saja usaha Wonwoo.

"Iya, ibu jangan menggunakan ancaman itu. Batalkan saja pernikahan kami, hm?" tak ingin menyerah, Mingyu masih berusaha membujuk ibunya.

"Tidak bisa. Undangan kalian sudah kami sebarkan" lagi-lagi serangan mendadak dilancarkan kearah Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo. "Kami juga mengirimkan untuk rekan kalian di Seoul"

"APA!?" itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Lagi.

"Bulan depan kalian akan menikah!" Fix. Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus segera dilarikan ke dokter spesialis jantung.

"APA-APAAN INI!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

WOW. Ini hampir 4k loh. Semoga ga ngebosenin ya. Alurnya dipaksa banget cepet ehe.

Ada dek Minseo dan dek Bohyuk. Duh adik ipar kesayangan disini OOC Banget hohoho. Abis gemay liat mereka ih. Apalagi dek Minseo yang unyu-unyu ih gakuat akutu T.T

Entah ga dapet feel buat ngetik chapter ini T.T abisnya si lappy bikin bete bolak-balik mati. Jadi gini deh otaknya juga ngikut konslet /eh.

Tenang. Untuk yang penasaran gimana Meanie kok bisa pacaran dan gimana mereka mesra-mesraannya dulu, aku bakal sempilin flashbacknya kok.

Ah, aku selalu baca review kalian loh. Kalo bosen kadang-kadang malah baca review bukannya baca ff wkwk. Makasih makasih reviewers /ketjup :*

Penasaran? Ga bagus? Yuk ceramahin saya di kotak review ehehe

Terlanjur baca? Review juseyooong


	4. Chapter 4

**We're Perfect Couple, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidak bisa. Undangan kalian sudah kami sebarkan" lagi-lagi serangan mendadak dilancarkan kearah Mingyu dan juga Wonwoo. "Kami juga mengirimkan untuk rekan kalian di Seoul"

"APA!?" itu Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Lagi.

"Bulan depan kalian akan menikah!" _Fix_. Mingyu dan Wonwoo harus segera dilarikan ke dokter spesialis jantung.

"APA-APAAN INI!?"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _honey?"_ Ny Jeon menghampiri putrinya yang tengah berkutat dengan koper kecilnya. Beberapa potong baju teronggok diatas ranjang. "Wonwoo..."

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul, besok pagi" jawab Wonwoo singkat. Tangannya sibuk menata pakaiannya kedalam koper.

"Mendadak sekali. Ada urusan di kantor? Sangat penting?" Wonwoo tak menjawab. Ny Jeon menghela napas pelan. Ikut duduk disamping putrinya tengah _ngambek_. "Kau marah pada mama?"

Wonwoo masih diam. Hanya tangannya yang aktif bergerak.

Sejak kepulangan mereka dari restoran memang Wonwoo tak banyak berbicara. Mengesampingkan fakta jika Wonwoo memang pendiam, diamnya Wonwoo kali ini berhasil membuat keluarganya tak berkutik. Papa dan adiknya bahkan tak berani bertanya sejak tadi. Hanya ibunya yang masih berani mengajak Wonwoo bicara.

"Ya sudah kalau masih kesal" Wonwoo tak menolak ketika tangan sang ibu mengelus surai hitam miliknya. "Setelah selesai cepatlah tidur, ini sudah sangat larut. Tak baik untuk kulitmu"

Ny Jeon tersenyum melihat putrinya mengangguk. Tak ingin mengganggu putrinya, Ny Jeon memilih melangkah keluar dari kamar putrinya.

"Oh ya, mama lupa" Wonwoo melirik tanpa minat pada mamanya yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu. "Mingyu juga akan kembali ke Seoul besok!"

"Lalu?" seketika Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang mama.

"Mama akan menitipkanmu pada Mingyu!" mata Ny Jeon berbinar menyadari idenya.

"Mama! Apa-apaan sih, aku bukan barang, oke?" Wonwoo tak habis aksi ngambeknya belum bisa membuat mamanya peka. "Lagipula Mingyu pasti tak akan mau, jangan coba-coba menghubunginya,ma"

"Ah, Mingyu pasti mau" Ny Jeon tersenyum jahil. "Mama akan menghubungi calon ibu mertuamu, semua pasti berjalan mulus"

"Mama tega sekali padaku!" Wonwoo berseru tak suka.

"Berhenti bicara begitu. Nanti kalau kau sudah menikah dengan Mingyu kemudian hidup bahagia... kau akan menyesal mengatakannya, sayang" Ny Jeon mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"Mustahil aku bisa hidup bahagia" Wonwoo kembali berkutat dengan kopernya. Memasukkan barangnya dengan kasar. "Apalagi dengan orang seperti Mingyu"

"Eih, anak ini memang keras kepala"

"Jangan menghubungi ibu Mingyu,ma" pinta Wonwoo. Suaranya memelas."Aku bisa kembali ke Seoul sendiri. Lagipula kan ada Selena"

"Mama malah lebih khawatir kau dengan Selena-mu itu" Ny Jeon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kembalilah bersama Mingyu, dan Selena biar mama rawat disini"

" _No way_. Aku tidak percaya mama akan merawat Selena dengan baik!" Wonwoo kembali membalikkan badannya. Ia lihat ibunya hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Terserah saja, intinya besok kau berangkat dengan Mingyu. Dua minggu lagi ambilah Selena kembali... bersama Mingyu lagi pastinya" Ny Jeon tertawa puas melihat raut kesal putrinya.

"Mama..." tau Wonwoo akan merengek lagi, Ny Jeon segera menyela.

"Selamat malam, anakku. Mimpi indah, eh mimpikan Mingyu saja" pintu kamar Wonwoo tertutup setelah ibunya melemparkan kedipan genit padanya.

"Benar-benar sialan!" Wonwoo memukul kopernya kesal. "Aww kuku cantikku! Arrrghhh!"

.

.

"Berangkat jam berapa?" Ny Kim menatap putranya yang sudah rapi dan duduk bergabung untuk sarapan.  
"Setelah sarapan." Mingyu meraih segelas teh hangat yang baru saja dituangkan ibunya. "Soonyoung hyung bilang akan butuh bantuanku untuk rapat nanti siang"

Ny Kim mengangguk mengerti.

"Ibu, bantu aku menata ini!" itu suara Minseo. Daritadi gadis itu berkutat di dapur dengan cupcake yang dibuatkan kakaknya semalam.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, sayang" jawab ibu Minseo.

Setelah selesai menata sarapan untuk keluarganya, Ny Kim segera melangkah menghampiri putrinya. "Oh, mampirlah ke rumah calon mertuamu sebelum pergi"

"Kenapa?" Mingyu menghentikan kagiatan menggigit roti panggang ditangannya. " Aku harus berpamitan dengan mereka juga?"

"Tentu saja menjemput calon istrimu" Mingyu dapat mendengar ibu dan adiknya terkikik dari dapur. Untuk informasi, dapur dan ruang makan keluarga Kim menjadi satu. Mingyu menoleh kebelakang saja sudah bisa mendapati ibu dan adiknya yang sibuk menata cupcake.

"Tunggu dulu! Maksud ibu, Wonwoo... apa?" alis Mingyu berkerut dalam.

"Ny Jeon menitipkan anaknya padamu agar selamat sampai Seoul" Mingyu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa!? Tidak bisa. Tidak akan pernah bisa!" Mingyu bersikukuh.

"Kenapa tidak bisa, mobil oppa kan luas. Pasti muat untuk dua orang, Wonwoo eonnie kurus kok" Mingyu makin kesal mendengar ocehan adiknya. Adik tapi tak pernah membelanya ckckck.

"Anak pintar" Minseo tersenyum manis ketika ibunya mengelus rambutnya sayang.

"Maksudku, aku tidak mau" Mingyu menghampiri ibunya. "Ibu, Wonwoo itu sudah dewasa, dia pasti bisa ke Seoul sendiri"

"Harus mau, Ibu memaksa. Tidak bisa dibantah. Ibu tahu kau tak akan membantah ibumu tersayang, hm?" Ny Kim menepuk kedua pipi Mingyu sayang. "Kau anak berbakti, kan sayangku Mingyu? Iya,kan?" Ny Kim memandang penuh harap kearah Mingyu.

"Aish, iya iya aku anak berbakti!" Mingyu dapat melihat senyum lebar terpatri dibibir ibunya.

"Bagus sekali! Hubungi Wonwoo cepat, cepat!" Ny Kim mendorong bahu Mingyu pelan.

"Aku tak punya nomor ponselnya" Mingyu tak bergeming dan menatap ibunya dengan datar.

"Astaga! Sudah mau menikah tapi tidak punya nomor ponsel calonmu sendiri. Ada diponsel ibu, cepat sana catat" Mingyu mendengus pelan mendengar ibunya mengomel. Tangannya meraih ponsel ibunya diatas meja dapur dan mulai mancatat nomor Wonwoo.

"Jangan lupa, dua minggu lagi kalian harus kembali kemari untuk persiapan pernikahan" Ny Jeon mengingatkan.

"Iya ibu, aku mengingatnya" Mingyu menoleh begitu merasakan tepukan dipundaknya.

"Ini! Berikan untuk Wonwoo eonnie nanti" Minseo tersenyum manis sambil menyodorkan sekotak cupcake ditangannya.

"Kau bilang ingin menjualnya. Kalau tahu akan disia-siakan begini, aku tidak akan mau membuatkannya" Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan Minseo dengan kotak cupcakenya.

"Sudah berikan saja!" Minseo mengikuti Mingyu. Menarik tangan kakaknya dan memaksa untuk menerima. "Kalau untuk kakak iparku tidak akan sia-sia, lagipula aku sudah mendapat keuntungan yang cukup"

"Dasar gadis nakal" Minseo mengaduh karena sentilan di dahi dari kakaknya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" suara kepala Tuan Kim menghentikan aksi Mingyu dan adiknya. Kepala keluarga Kim tersebut sudah rapi dengan tas kantor ditangannya.

"Setelah ini aku akan berangkat, ayah" Tuan Kim menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah siap, ayah. Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" Minseo menggiring ayahnya ke meja makan. "Ayah jangan sarapan lama-lama"

"Baiklah baiklah ayah akan makan super cepat pagi ini" Tuan Kim tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan anaknya.

"Kim Minseo itu tidak sopan" Minseo cemberut mendengar teguran ibunya. "Biarkan ayahmu makan dengan tenang"

"Aku berangkat sekarang" Mingyu beranjak dan berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Sedikit mengacak rambut Minseo. Baru kemudian melenggang meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" Mingyu melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kearah ibunya. "Pastikan menantuku selamat sampai tujuan, anakku yang berbakti!" kemudian Mingyu mempercepat langkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, itu pasti Mingyu! Biar mama bukakan pintunya" Wonwoo mendengus melihat mamanya yang begitu semangat menuju pintu depan.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar basa-basi antara mamanya dan Mingyu didepan pintu. Mingyu itu sopan dan pintar mengambil hati ibu-ibu, Wonwoo mengakui itu. Karena itu mamanya sangat suka berbincang dengan Mingyu. Semoga saja acara basa-basi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Wonwoo ada janji dengan orang kantor siang nanti.

"Wonnie sayang kemari! Kalian harus segera berangkat!" nah itu yang Wonwoo tunggu dari tadi. Dengan anggun Wonwoo melangkah sembari menyeret koper kecil disampingnya.

Mingyu dan Ny Jeon masih asyik berbincang ringan ketika Wonwoo datang. Wonwoo berdehem kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian kedua orang didepannya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang, aku ada janji siang nanti" Wonwoo berujar tanpa menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu tertegun menatap kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri masih acuh menatap kearah lain.

"Ah, Wonwoo cantik sekali kan, Mingyu-ya?" Ny Jeon terkikik geli. "Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, aku sendiri yang jadi malu"

Eh? Mingyu tersadar. Jadi sedari tadi ia tertangkap basah tengah memandangi Wonwoo? Untung saja Wonwoo malah tak menyadarinya.

Dalam hati Mingyu mengakui jika Wonwoo memang terlihat menawan saat ini. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak sedang memakai gaun seksi yang mengekspos dada dan paha seperti kesukaan Mingyu. Hanya _blouse_ putih tanpa lengan dan celana _jeans_ panjang yang membungkus kaki semampainya. Sangat sederhana, tapi jujur saja Mingyu menyukainya. Apalagi dengan rambut yang dicepol keatas seperti itu, Mingyu yakin akan betah melihat leher jenjang Wonwoo.

Mingyu baru ingat kalau Wonwoo tak pernah terlihat tidak menawan dimatanya.

"Ehem!" Wonwoo berdehem. Mingyu kembali gelagapan.

"Oh, ini _cupcake_ dari rumah, bi" Mingyu menemukan alasan yang bagus. "Aku sendiri yang membuatnya kemarin"

"Wah terimakasih ya, Mingyu" Ny Jeon menerima bingkisan dari Mingyu dengan senang hati. "Benar-benar tipe menantu idamanku" Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia senang dipuji.

Wonwoo memicing menatap bingkisan dari Mingyu. Ia tahu didalamnya ada yang manis-manis kesukaannya, Mingyu sudah mengatakannya tadi. Ada secarik kertas yang menarik perhatiaannya.

"Kau mau menggoda ibuku?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada datar.

Ny Jeon dan Mingyu menatap kearah Wonwoo.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu berusaha menekan nada suaranya agar tak meninggi. Ia agak tersinggung dengan kata-kata si cantik.

"Wonnie, sudahlah sayang..." Wonwoo meraih kotak _cupcake_ dari tangan ibunya. Matanya dengan teliti membaca kertas kecil yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan.

"Kau menulis kalimat seperti ini, untuk ibuku?" Wonwoo menarik kertas itu dan menodongkan tepat didepan wajah Mingyu.

Mingyu melotot begitu matanya membaca tulisan dikertas itu.

' _Untuk gadis dengan senyuman sehangat matahari dan paras secantik bunga mawar dipagi hari. Aku mencintaimu bidadariku'_

"I-itu bukan, maksudku bukan... aku tidak tahu itu dari mana" Mingyu jujur. Ia hanya bertugas membawa bungkusan cupcake dari rumahnya. Bahkan Mingyu daritadi tak berani mengotak-atik bungkusan itu sejak dari tangan Minseo.

"Kim Minseo..." Mingyu mendesis. Ya, itu pasti ulah adik kecilnya. "Maaf bi, sepertinya ini ulah Minseo"

"Oh, gadis? Berarti jelas ini bukan untuk bibi, pasti untuk Wonwoo,kan? " Ny Jeon tersenyum maklum. "Itu untukmu sayang, bawa saja. Bukannya kau suka yang manis-manis hm?"

"Hm, tapi pemberinya saja bilang ini untuk ibu bukan untukku" Wonwoo memandang sinis kearah Mingyu.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau" Mingyu berkata acuh.

"Sebaiknya kalian berangkat sekarang. Aku tidak mau anak dan calon menantuku terlambat bekerja nanti" Ny Jeon menggandeng tangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, mengarahkan mereka ke mobil Mingyu yang terparkir tepat didepan gerbang.

Mingyu sebagai lelaki sejati membantu Wonwoo untuk mengangkat kopernya lebih dahulu. Untung saja ukurannya kecil. Mingyu jadi bisa meletakannya di kursi belakang.

Wonwoo dengan inisiatif sendiri masuk kedalam mobil Mingyu. Duduk dengan tenang disamping kursi kemudi.

"Kami berangkat dulu, bibi" Mingyu berpamitan sekali lagi kepada ibu Wonwoo sebelum ikut memasuki mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan. Kalau lelah berhenti saja dulu, jangan dipaksakan" pesan ibu Wonwoo.

"Bye, ma" Wonwoo membalas lambaian tangan mamanya ketika mobil Mingyu mulai meluncur meninggalkan kediaman Jeon.

Sepi.

Sudah sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan baik Mingyu dan Wonwoo tak ada yang berniat untuk bersuara.

Mingyu sedang fokus dengan jalanan. Wonwoo disampingnya juga sibuk dengan ponsel ditangan, membalas _chat_ dari teman-temannya. Ia memang sengaja baru mangaktifkan ponselnya. Karena Wonwoo yakin teman-temannya pasti merecoki dengan pertanyaan perihal pernikahannya. Dan hal itu benar terjadi.

"Ck, menyebalkan..." Wonwoo menggerutu melihat beberapa _chat_ di ponselnya. Jihoon dan Seungkwan yang paling berisik menggodanya.

"Kenapa? Kau sebal harus semobil denganku?" Mingyu berkata tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya dari jalanan. Ia tanpa sengaja mendengar Wonwoo menggerutu dengan."Kalau sebal, sebaiknya kau ke Seoul sendiri"

"Iya aku memang sebal harus semobil denganmu" balas Wonwoo cepat. "Aku ingin kembali sendiri jika aku bisa, Kim. Aku juga tidak betah lama-lama di mobil aneh ini"

"Aneh? Ini salah satu mobil paling keren di dunia, Jeon. Harganya saja bisa membuatmu pingsan sekarang juga!" ceramah Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Berlebihan. Apa bagusnya mobil seperti ini?" Wonwoo iseng menendang-nendang bagian dalam pintu mobil Mingyu.

"Yak! Setidaknya jangan melukai mobilku!" Mingyu berusaha menggapai kaki Wonwoo yang masih bergerak berbahaya. Tidak akan lucu jika _higheels_ Wonwoo menggores mobil mahalnya.

"Sudah fokus saja ke jalanan" Wonwoo tertawa puas dan menghentikan aksi menendangnya.

"Ini aku sedang fokus, kau saja yang mengganggu" gerutu Mingyu.

"Cih, padahal aku tak melakukan apapun" kata Wonwoo. Gadis cantik itu memilih duduk bersandar dengan nyaman disebelah Mingyu.

"Kau sengaja?" Wonwoo menoleh.

"Apa?" Wonwoo mengikuti jari Mingyu yang menuding dirinya. Jarinya saja yang tidak sopan, karena si pemilik sedang berusaha fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Membuka kancing bajumu seperti itu? Mau menggodaku, heh?" Mingyu berujar masih dengan jari yang dengan setia menunjuk ke arah dada Wonwoo.

"Pikiranmu saja yang mesum, kenapa baru mempermasalahkannya? Sedari tadi juga aku begini" Wonwoo menampik tangan Mingyu dari hadapannya.

"Kau tidak takut aku disampingmu? Aku bisa saja menerkammu sekarang juga" kata Mingyu.

"Dikatakan oleh orang yang kemarin menghina bentuk tubuhku, wah hebat!" Wonwoo mendengus.

"Memang aku mengatakannya, tapi tetap saja tubuhmu menarik kalau telanjang -Aduh! Hei, hati-hati kita bisa kecelakaan!" Mingyu berusaha menstabilkan laju kendaraannya. Wonwoo tiba-tiba saja memukul bahunya bertubi-tubi.

"Biar saja, lebih bagus kalau mulut dan otak kotormu itu ikut berhamburan dijalan" setelah puas menyerang Mingyu, Wonwoo kembali ke posisinya. Sedikit mengipasi lehernya. Memberi pukulan Mingyu cukup membuat badannya gerah juga.

"Mulutmu juga tak seindah tubuhmu, jangan menyumpahi orang dulu!" sahut Mingyu tak mau kalah.

"Bisakah kau diam?" desis Wonwoo. Terlihat sekali jika si cantik itu tengah mengendalikan emosinya. Marah-marah bisa membuat kerutan diwajah,kan? Wonwoo tak ingin itu terjadi pada wajah cantiknya.

"Kau yang memulainya!" tapi sepertinya Mingyu memang sengaja menyulut emosi gadis disampingnya.

"Kau itu lelaki, mengalahlah pada wanita" kata Wonwoo sinis.

"Tidak berlaku untuk wanita sepertimu" balas Mingyu santai.

"Wanita sepertiku? _Excuse me_?" mata Wonwoo memicing tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Wanita bermulut tajam, kasar, bermata elang hii seram" Mingyu membuat gesture bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mingyu gelagapan begitu melihat Wonwoo bergerak membuka kancing bajunya. Iya, satu kancing dibawah kancing teratas yang sedari tadi dibiarkan terbuka oleh si pemilik.

"Ini namanya membuka kancing baju, kenapa? Jangan bilang kau tergoda... aaahhh begini lebih baik" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terlipat didepan dada. Semakin mempermudah Mingyu untuk mengintip bagian dalam dadanya.

"Kancingkan kembali, Jeon Wonwoo! Kubilang kancingkan kembali!" Mingyu mencoba mengabaikan pemandangan indah disampingnya. Tapi apalah daya, matanya lebih menuruti napsunya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Mingyu menyumpahi Wonwoo dalam hati. Beraninya gadis itu membuat Mingyu panas dingin begini.

"Setidaknya tutupi dadamu itu" Mingyu mengusap wajahnya gusar."Sial! Bra hitam itu, aku ingin lihat yang lebih dalam" bisik Mingyu.

"Tidak akan!" Wonwoo menggeleng acuh. Tangannya dengan santai malah melebarkan kerah _blouse_ nya.

"Kau mau kita kecelakaan karena aku melotot kearah dadamu itu, hah!?" Mingyu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi. Ia harus kuat menahan godaan sampai tujuan. Tak akan lucu jika ia harus mati konyol dijalanan hanya karena aksi porno Wonwoo.

"Dadaku kan rata, kau tidak harus sampai melototinya" ujar Wonwoo santai.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan mobilku, aku akan menuntutmu!" seru Mingyu gemas.

"Aku tidak takut~" Wonwoo semakin menggoda Mingyu dengan menggoyang-goyangkan dadanya.

"Jangan menggoyangkan dadamu seperti itu, astaga astaga!"

Dapat dipastikan Mingyu tak akan bisa sampai tujuan tepat waktu. Semoga saja nyawanya masih utuh ketika tiba nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maaf aku terlambat" Mingyu tergopoh menghampiri Soonyoung yang kebetulan baru keluar dari ruangannya.

"Belum terlambat masih ada waktu lima menit, ayo bergegas ke ruang rapat" kata Soonyoung.

"Baiklah-baiklah" Mingyu kembali memasuki _lift_ menuju ruang rapat bersama Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengernyit melihat penampilan Mingyu. Penampilan Mingyu tak serapi biasanya. Bukan bukan, ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Mata sipitnya melebar begitu mendapati sesuatu di kemeja Mingyu.

"Err.. Kau habis main?" tanya Soonyoung ambigu.

"Huh? Apa hyung?" Mingyu menoleh. Sedari tadi ia berusaha merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan tidak memperhatikan Soonyoung.

"Ada bekas lipstik dikemejamu" Soonyoung menunjuk ke arah kemeja Mingyu. Tepat dibawah kerahnya terdapat bekas lipstik yang terlihat jelas.

"Sial, pasti ini bekas lipstik Wonwoo tadi" Mingyu mendengus sebal.

Seperti dugaan Mingyu. Karena kelakuan Wonwoo menggoda Mingyu, mereka hampir mengalami kecelakaan. Mingyu kehilangan akal begitu Wonwoo dengan terang-terangan menggesek dadanya ke lengan Mingyu. Terkejut, Mingyu otomatis menginjak rem. Wonwoo yang sengaja melepas _safety_ _belt_ nya juga otomatis jatuh kearah Mingyu. Dan bibirnya tepat sekali mendarat di dada Mingyu.

Itulah mengapa ada bekas lipstik Wonwoo tertinggal di kemeja Mingyu.

"Kau habis main dengan Wonwoo!?" Mingyu tersentak begitu mendengar Sonnyoung berteriak heboh.

"Main apa!? Hyung jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!" Mingyu balas berteriak. Ngomong-ngomong ia baru mengerti kemana arah bicara Soonyoung.

Mingyu tak habis pikir dengan otak mesum hyungnya itu. Dirinya hampir kehilangan nyawa dijalanan malah dikira asik bermain dengan Wonwoo. Bermain dengan maut iya, batin Mingyu.

"Justru aku berpikiran yang iya-iya, bisa saja kau memutuskan berbulan madu dulu baru menikah" kata Soonyoung kalem.

"Hyung!" geram Mingyu.

"Iya baik, aku diam"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku kembali dengan ff lama rasa baru.

Yep aku ganti judulnya. Satu kata doang sih :v /dasar ga kreatif lu

Kalau dilihat-lihat emang ga match ya judul sama isinya hehe. Udah kepikiran ganti judul pas baru chap 2 sih, tapi belom ada yang protes yaudah deh diterusin wks. Makasih loh reader yang mau ngingetin. Teman-temanku juga pada protes soalnya aku janji bakal nyeritain Uji, Boo, Wonwoo, dan semua tokoh wanita disini. Nyatanya yang diceritain Meanie mulu kan kesel makin lama makin ga nyambung u,u. Sebelum ngetik ini aku emang bilang kalau rencananya ini bakal jadi ff yang banyak konflik tapi ada humornya. Utamanya konflik dari para pemeran cewek. Itulah kenapa judulnya pake yang pertama.

Belakangan lagi kesemsem sama Meanie jadi bawaannya pengen nistain mereka mulu. Suka lemah kalo digoda soal Meanie. Dan kayanya reader emang lebih setuju kalo ff ini dibuat rom-com yang ringan-ringan aja alias ngga banyak konflik ya? FIX, akhirnya ini pure jadi ff rom-com Meanie, pake bumbu HoWoo sama VerKwan dikit bhaks. Maafkan kelabilanku u,u.

Dan terima kasih buat semua review, fav, follow dari kalian. Cinta deh /ketjup basah :*

Jangan lupa, _REVIEW JUSEYOOOONG~_


	5. Chapter 5

**We're Perfect Couple, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TING!

Wonwoo melirik ponselnya. Meraih benda persegi tersebut ketika tertera nama Seungkwan sebagai pengirim pesannya.

 **From : Seungkwannie**

' _Salah satu klien membatalkan perjanjian dengan pihak kita. Bagaimana menurutmu?'_

"Ck!" Wonwoo cepat mengetik balasannya. Kenapa Seungkwan hobi bertanya? Wonwoo kan tak mengerti apa-apa.

 **To: Seungkwannie**

' _Kenapa menurutku? Lakukan saja sesukamu.'_

Wonwoo kembali menyedot _Milkshake_ _Strawberry_ nya. Ya, dia bolos kerja lagi dan memilih bersantai di kafe dekat kantornya. Bahkan dengan gaya sok _bossy_ ia menyuruh Seungkwan untuk meng _handle_ rapat siang ini.

TING!

 **From: Seungkwannie**

' _Kau masih bosku kalau lupa. Ayo bertemu sekarang,_ eonnie _.'_

Wonwoo menimang sebentar ajakkan Seungkwan. Sepertinya bukan ide buruk. Lagipula ia juga meminta Jihoon untuk menemaninya sekalian. Mungkin kedua sahabatnya itu bisa mengembalikan _mood_ nya.

 **To: Seungkwannie**

' _Ide bagus! Aku di kafe dekat kantor. Aku traktir makan siang. Asal jangan bawa dokumen sialan apapun kesini ^^'_

TING!

 **From: Seungkwannie**

' _Aku segera kesana!'_

Wonwoo tersenyum manis melihat balasan Seungkwan. Membahas pekerjaan bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, setidaknya begitulan pemikiran Wonwoo.

"Ada apa tersenyum aneh begitu?" Wonwoo terlonjak dari tempatnya. Didepannya sudah ada Jihoon yang duduk manis menatapnya. Kapan dia datang?

"Astaga, Ji!" Jihoon tertawa puas melihat wajah terkejut Wonwoo.

"Dari calon suamimu, ya? Sepertinya senang sekali" Jihoon melambaikan tangan memanggil pelayan yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. "Tolong satu _Matcha Latte_ "

"Jangan sebut-sebut calon suami, Ji. Aku muak tahu" dengus Wonwoo kesal.

"Maaf, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong aku terkejut, sangat terkejut mendapat undangan pernikahanmu" ujar Jihoon. "Selamat ya"

"Terima kasih dan ngomong-ngomong aku juga sama terkejutnya denganmu" ujar Wonwoo sinis. "Kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi gila!"

Wonwoo menangkupkan wajahnya diatas meja.

"Jangan gila dulu, _boss_ " Wonwoo menegakan kepalanya mendengar suara Seungkwan. "Hai Jihoonie eonnie!"

"Astaga, kalian janjian untuk mengagetkanku ya?" Wonwoo melotot kearah Seungkwan yang tanpa dosa duduk disamping Jihoon. Matanya memicing melihat sesuatu ditangan Seungkwan. "Hei, aku kan sudah bilang jangan bawa dokumen apapun!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Klien ini sangat penting untuk perusahaan. Kita sudah bekerja sama bertahun-tahun dengan mereka" jelas Seungkwan. "Aneh saja, tiba-tiba mereka membatalkan perjanjian"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Wonwoo menerima dokumen dari Seungkwan dengan setengah hati.

"Kau atasannya, kau yang harus memikirkannya, _eonnie_ " sahut Seungkwan gemas.

"Hm, _Kim's Corp_? Ini perusahaan milik ayah Kim Namjoon itu, kan?" Wonwoo mendapat anggukan kepala dari Seungkwan. "Anaknya itu cukup tampan! Besok aku akan datang langsung ke kantornya"

"Aku tahu kau akan cepat bergerak untuk pria tampan, _eonnie_ " Wonwoo terkekeh mendengar Seungkwan. "Setelah ini aku akan langsung mengatur pertemuanmu dengan mereka. Oh, jadi traktir aku makan siang,kan?"

"Tidak jadi. Dan itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri" Seungkwan cemberut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

"Dasar pelit! Jihoonie eonnie~" Seungkwan mencolek lengan Jihoon. Jihoon balas menatapnya datar.

"Yang pegawai kantoran kan dirimu, sepantasnya aku yang memintamu menraktirku" kata Jihoon sinis.

"Sial sekali nasibku dikelilingi wanita pelit ini" gerutu Seungkwan. "Aku pesan sendiri! Dengar aku pesan sendiri! Pelayan kesini!"

Jihoon dan Wonwoo tertawa melihat tingkah Seungkwan. Tingkah Seungkwan yang menggemaskan kadang membuat mereka terhibur. Bagaimanapun memang Seungkwan paling muda diantara mereka. Bahkan mereka sering lupa kalau sebenarnya Seungkwan itu wanita yang sudah menikah melihat dari kelakuannya.

"Tumben pesan begituan. Kau yakin?" Jihoon memandang sangsi semua pesanan Seungkwan. Banyak seperti biasanya, hanya saja terlalu didominasi warna hijau? "Ini terlalu sehat untuk Boo Seungkwan bukannya?"

"Kau ingin kupesankan _Red Velvet Cake_ atau _Choco Lava_ mungkin? Aku berikan gratis, _kok_ " timpal Wonwoo.

" _Eonniedul_ jahat sekali!" dengus Seungkwan. "Aku mau menerapkan pola makan yang sehat mulai sekarang!"

"Kau... _diet_?" Jihoon bertanya ragu.

"Tidak bisa dibilang diet juga. Tapi katanya _sih_ , calon ibu harus punya tubuh yang sehat" kata Seungkwan cuek.

Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Ya, Seungkwan kan sudah menikah, mereka sudah tahu. Dan Seungkwan akan menjadi calon ibu, ya...

"KAU HAMIL!?" teriak Wonwoo dan Jihoon bersamaan.

Seungkwan tersenyum misterius. Tangan sebelah kiri mengelus perutnya sendiri dengan sayang.

"Kau benar hamil?Seungkwan! Ini berita bagus!" Jihoon meraih tangan Seungkwan yang mengakibatkan wanita itu menghentikan acara makannya.

"Astaga astaga aku masih terkejut!" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya tak percaya. "Bukankah Hansol baru pulang tiga hari yang lalu!? Hebat!"

"Aku tidak- maksudku belum hamil _eonniedul_!" Seungkwan berujar hati-hati.

"Eh, tidak hamil? Tapi katamu calon ibu..." Jihoon tak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hansol tidak jadi hebat dong!?" Seungkwan menatap Wonwoo tajam. "Ah, maaf maaf"

"Bukankah semua wanita calon ibu, lagipula kan aku sudah menikah" Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengangguk mendengarnya. "Mulai sekarang aku dan Hansol akan berusaha membuatnya dengan giat!" Seungkwan agak merona mengucapkannya.

"Kalian sudah setuju punya _baby_ sekarang?" Seungkwan mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Seungkwan dan Hansol sudah menikah selama dua tahun, sudah sepantasnya memikirkan seorang anak untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka bukan?

"Hansol sudah naik pangkat sekarang, kami punya lebih banyak waktu bersama" tambah Seungkwan riang.

Seungkwan dan suaminya memang sepakat untuk menunda memiliki anak terlebih dahulu. Alasan pekerjaan yang paling mendasarai keputusan tersebut. Hansol yang bekerja sebagai pilot di sebuah maskapai penerbangan terkenal di Korea membuatnya tak bisa menetap lama di rumah bersama istrinya. Dan Seungkwan sendiri juga memiliki pekerjaan di kantor ayah Wonwoo.

"Well, itu juga berita bagus" Jihoon menganggukan kepala. "Kuharap kalian cepat berhasil membuat _baby_ "

"Ehee terima kasih _eonnie_. Kalian akan menjadi yang pertama kuberi tahu jika aku berhasil hamil" Seungkwan berujar senang. "Atau mungkin yang kedua,sih"

"Yak! Kenapa kami jadi turun peringkat begitu!" Wonwoo menyela tidak terima.

"Tentu saja Hansol harus jadi yang pertama, dia kan yang bekerja paling keras untuk _proyek_ ini" kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa bersama.

"Tunggu dulu, berarti kau akan ke pernikahan Wonwoo dengan suamimu?" Seungkwan mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. "Lalu aku pergi dengan siapa~"

"Kau bisa pergi dengan Hoshi Hoshimu itu, Ji" Jihoon memerah mendengar kata ' _Hoshimu'_ dari bibir Wonwoo. "Masa kau tak malu datang sendiri tanpa gandengan?"

"Memang kau mengundang Soonyoung juga?" tanya Jihoon polos.

"Dia kan sepupunya Mingyu, pasti diundang. Tanya saja langsung padanya" jawab Wonwoo datar. "Ah, aku jadi mengingat masalah pernikahan lagi"

"Kenapa _eonnie_ malah tidak bersemangat begitu?" tanya Seungkwan. "Ayolah Kim Mingyu tidak seburuk itu,kan? Dia termasuk _bujangan_ paling menjanjikan menurut pandanganku"

"Aku yakin kau hanya menilai dari wajahnya saja, atau tambah dengan kekayaan juga" kata Wonwoo sinis. "Kau akan langsung _illfeel_ begitu tahu sifat aslinya, aku jamin"

"Jangan lupa senyum mautnya juga" tambah Jihoon dan Seungkwan mengangguk antusias.

" _See_? Tidak akan seburuk itu _eonnie_ " kata Seungkwan berusaha menenangkan Wonwoo. "Aku merasa kalian akan bisa sebahagia dulu ketika masih bersama"

Jangan tanya kenapa Seungkwan bisa tahu mengenai hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di masa lalu. Ketika masih kuliah, ia adalah junior Wonwoo. Bahkan Seungkwan menjadi salah satu penggemar pasangan tersebut.

"Sesempurna apapun, tapi tetap saja dia Kim Mingyu. Dan aku benci dengan Kim Mingyu" kata Wonwoo yakin.

"Kau masih menyimpan dendam dengan Mingyu perihal perpisahan kalian?" tanya Jihoon hati-hati.

"Entahlah" Wonwoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Aku bukannya menyesal dengan perpisahan kami, aku hanya benci sikapnya padaku waktu itu"

"Kurasa kau harus mulai bisa memaafkan Mingyu, Wonnie. Mau tak mau kalian tetap akan menikah" jelas Jihoon.

"Kenapa aku harus memaafkannya? Dia yang salah saja tak pernah meminta maaf padaku!" teriak Wonwoo kesal.

"Karena kau bersikap seolah tak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf" Wonwoo diam saja. "Hubungan kalian yang berjalan selama itu harus berakhir karena kesalah pahaman, dan kurasa itu hanya masalah kecil. Kalian bisa memperbaikinya"

"Masalah kecil!? Jihoon, dia menuduhku berselingkuh. Dan kau bilang itu masalah kecil?" Wonwoo menatap Jihoon tak percaya. Jadi sekarang sahabatnya sendiri tak berpihak padanya?

"Jadi Wonwoo _eonnie_ yang berselingkuh!?" tanya Seungkwan heboh. Sedari tadi ia hanya menyimak percakapan Jihoon dan Wonwoo sembari melahap makanan pesanannya. Meskipun ia tahu hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, namun sampai sekarang Seungkwan tak tahu apa alasan mereka berpisah.

"Aish, aku tidak selingkuh!" teriak Wonwoo kesal. "Kalian kenapa, _sih_? Kenapa kalian seperti menyudutkanku?"

"Eh? Aku juga salah? Kan aku hanya bertanya, _eonnie_ " kata Seungkwan lugu. Kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya begitu mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari Wonwoo.

"Maaf kalau aku menyinggungmu, tapi aku hanya berusaha memberimu jalan keluar" Jihoon meraih tangan Wonwoo dan memberinya usapan lembut. "Kau dan Mingyu sama-sama dewasa, dan aku tahu kalian bisa menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang entah besar atau kecil itu... dengan cara yang dewasa pula" Wonwoo diam mendengarnya.

"Dengarkan ucapanku tadi, dan pahami pelan-pelan. Jangan emosi dulu" tambah Jihoon.

"Terima kasih, Ji. Maaf berteriak padamu tadi" Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Haahh, aku pasti semakin kelihatan kekanakan tadi,ya?"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah biasa dengan Wonwoo yang begitu" Jihoon menyunggingkan senyum lembut. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan Mingyu tanpa sifat kekanakanmu, _oke_?"

"Hmm, baiklah meski aku tidak bisa janji" Wonwoo tertawa melihat wajah Jihoon yang cemberut.

"Aku selesai!" Jihoon dan Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Seungkwan. Benar saja wanita berisi itu sudah melahap habis makanannya. "Kenyang sekali! Ah, jadi apa kesimpulan dari pembicaraan kalian tadi, _eonniedul_? Aku tidak paham"

"Kau makan terus, _sih_. Bagaimana bisa paham?" Wonwoo mencubit pipi Seungkwan gemas. Sedangkan yang menerima cubitan dipipinya hanya menggerutu tak jelas.

"Kesimpulannya adalah aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada janji dengan murid-muridku setengah jam lagi" Jihoon meraih tas selempangnya. Wonwoo memandang sahabatnya itu dengan ekspresi tak rela.

"Ah, cepat sekali!" protes Wonwoo.

"Aku ini guru yang bertanggung jawab, nona" Jihoon terkekeh.

"Baiklah-baiklah bu guru yang bertanggung jawab" sindir Wonwoo. "Tapi nanti malam kita bisa keluar bersama, kan? Aku tahu restoran _Italy_ yang baru buka!"

"Maaf, Wonnie. Tapi... nanti malam aku ada janji dengan Soonyoung" Jihoon menggigit bibirnya. Agak tak enak menolak ajakan Wonwoo. Namun ia juga bingung untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Soonyoung. Pasalnya Soonyoung sudah mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. "Bagaimana kalau kau ajak Seungkwan saja?"

"Sayangnya aku juga ada janji makan malam dengan orang tua Hansol" Wonwoo cemberut. "Maaf, _eonnie_ "

"Baiklah aku mengerti" ujar Wonwoo lesu. "Kedua sahabatku sudah punya orang yang dicintai masing-masing, hanya aku yang menderita sendirian"

"Jangan begitu, sebentar lagi _eonnie_ kan malah mau menikah" sela Seungkwan. Ia agak tak setuju dengan pernyataan menyedihkan yang baru saja dilontarkan Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan benar, bersemangatlah sedikit" Jihoon menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. "Aku pergi dulu"

"Hm hati-hati" Wonwoo menjawab seadanya. Matanya mengawasi pergerakan Seungkwan yang terlihat seperti akan beranjak juga. "Jangan bilang kau juga mau pergi?"

"Aku ingin bersantai lebih lama sebenarnya. Tapi masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan" kata Seungkwan. "Dan aku tidak mau dipecat dari perusahaanmu, _boss_ "

"Siapa yang akan memecatmu? Bosmu kan ada disini!" Wonwoo berkata dengan gaya sombong. "Tinggalah lebih lama, biar kusuruh orang lain menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu"

"Tidak tidak, cukup bosku yang cantik ini saja yang tak bertanggung jawab, aku tak mau mengikutinya" kata Seungkwan jahil. "Atau eonnie mau ikut aku kembali ke kantor sekalian, hm?"

"Tidak, tidak lebih baik kau saja yang pergi. Aku sedang malas bekerja" Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau ke salon saja, disana terdengar lebih menyenangkan"

"Baiklah selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu. Ah, waktu makan siangku sebentar lagi habis" Seungkwan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku pergi sekarang _eonnie._ Jangan lupa janjimu dengan _Kim's Corp_ besok"

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya malas.

Jihoon dan Seungkwan sudah pergi. _Milkshake Strawberry_ dan _Tiramisu Cheesecake_ dihadapannya juga sudah habis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus ke salon sekarang saja" Wonwoo menghela napas pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya selesai juga. Boleh aku pulang sekarang?" Mingyu berkata pada Soonyoung ketika keluar dari ruangan rapat.

"Ini bahkan masih setengah hari, Ming" kata Soonyoung. "Meskipun kau sepupuku aku tak bisa memberimu hak istimewa"

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Kau tidak lihat pandangan semua orang tadi, _hyung_?" Soonyoung mengernyit tak mengerti. "Mereka bukan fokus pada presentasiku, tapi pada bekas lipstik sialan ini" Mingyu menunjuk bekas lipstik Wonwoo yang masih menempel rapi di kemejanya.

"Hahaha begitu saja kau pikirkan" Soonyoung menepuk bahu Mingyu main-main. "Biar mereka tahu kalau kau itu sudah ada yang punya"

"Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa" Mingyu mendengus. "Terserah, pokoknya aku akan kembali ke apartemen dan ganti baju dulu. Kalau kau butuh, hubungi saja aku _hyung_ "

"Baiklah baiklah" Soonyoung hanya bisa mengalah. "Dan sepertinya kau bisa bebas hari ini"

"Tak ada pekerjaan untukku?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hm, ada beberapa yang harus kau tangani tapi bukan masalah. Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok" kata Soonyoung.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku akan bersantai seharian" Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ingin bergabung denganku, _hyung_? Kita bisa _battle_ game sampai malam"

"Tidak malam ini, aku ada kencan dengan Jihoonie" Soonyoung tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, kau berhasil mengajaknya kencan lagi, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu. "Padahal setahuku Jihoon _noona_ wanita yang cukup dingin dan..cuek?"

"Benarkah? Dia tak tampak seperti itu. Jihoonie malah kelihatan seperti gadis yang manis dan anggun" Soonyoung menerawang. Bayangan Jihoon dengan gaun warna _peach_ dan tengah tersenyum manis padanya sedang menari-nari dipikirannya.

"Percayalah, Jihoonie _noona_ dan Wonwoo itu sebelas dua belas" Mingyu berujar yakin. "Bedanya hanya pada tinggi badan, ah dan tubuh Wonwoo lebih seksi"

"Hei, Jihoon juga seksi!" Soonyoung berseru tak terima.

"Tau darimana? Kau saja belum berani apa-apa dengan Jihoon _noona!_ " bantah Mingyu. "Makanya cepat resmikan hubungan kalian dan menikahlah, kita lihat nanti wanita siapa yang lebih seksi"

"Otakmu benar-benar, Kim Mingyu." Soonyoung menggeleng miris. "Mentang-mentang kau akan segera menikah"

Mingyu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau senang sekali akhirnya dijodohkan dengan Wonwoo, eh?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran. "Percayalah, kau tak seperti seseorang yang terpaksa dijodohkan"

"Aku berusaha menikmatinya. Wonwoo juga tak jelek-jelek amat" kata Mingyu acuh. "Lagipula aku bisa apa untuk menolak perjodohan ini?"

"Wonwoo bahkan terlalu bagus untukmu. Tak seperti Kim Mingyu, aku tahu kau anak penurut... Tapi bukannya ini berlebihan?" tanya Soonyoung. Dia sama sekali tak tahu menahu perihal hubungan masa lalu antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu dari Jihoon, mereka berdua itu pernah menjalin hubungan dan cukup lama. Tapi Jihoon tak mengatakan apa alasan mereka berpisah. Soonyoung juga bukan orang yang terlalu peduli dengan kehidupan percintaan orang lain jadi dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi pada Jihoon.

"Aku bisa apa kalau ibu sudah berbicara mengenai harta warisan, hyung. Aku ingin menolak tapi aku juga tak siap jadi gelandangan" jelas Mingyu.

"Kenapa kau terdengar seperti masih mencintai Wonwoo begitu?" kata Soonyoung jahil. "Kata orang batas benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali, _loh_ "

"Jangan mulai, hyung" Mingyu berkata dengan nada datar. "Aku pulang sekarang. Oh besok aku jadwal dengan _Kim's Corp_ jam berapa?"

"Entahlah, nanti biar kutanyakan pada sekretarisku" jawab Soonyoung.

"Baiklah"

Mingyu melangkah meninggalkan kantor Soonyoung. Mengambil langkah lebar-lebar begitu mendengar bisik-bisik karyawati Soonyoung yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Mingyu bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan yang mereka lontarkan. Telinganya memerah tak nyaman.

"Dasar wanita-wanita mesum"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yee ini termasuk cepet ngga sih apdetnya? XD lagi semangat ngetik soalnya. Sehari semalam dan ini rekor baru buat diri sendiri /prook prookk/?

Oh aku baru bikin akun Wattpad tapi masih bingung ToT masa gabisa dibuat follow authornya /atau ini emang aku aja yang oon/? Jadi jarang dibuka deh ToT padahal banyak ff KookV disanaaaa. Kasih tau ini yang salah aku apa Wattpadnya.

Aku lagi nyicil episode flashback pas meanie masih pacaran nih, tapi gatau deh bisa keluar chapter depan apa engga.

Dan maaf chapter ini gaada Meanie moment sama sekali. Tapi tenang chapter depan pasti muncul kok itu udah ada clue dikit kan, nah nanti bakal lebih banyak lagi /promosi promosi

Doakan saja chapter depan cepat meluncur.

Ah, REVIEW JUSEYONG^^


	6. Chapter 6

**We're Perfect Couple, Right?**

 **Author** : **tiannunna**

 **Cast :** Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance, Drama, Humor

 **Disclaimer :** Semua tokoh-tokoh yang tampan rupawan ini bukan milik saya. Saya cuma author abal-abal yang minjem nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Tapi cerita ini murni dari otak saya. Dan fic ini mungkin akan terdapat beberapa kata yang vulgar atau bahkan adegan dewasa. Jadi jika merasa tidak nyaman atau merasa belum cukup umur dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan fic ini.

 **Warning :** GenderSwitch, OOC, AU, TYPO Bertebaran, DLDR

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tengah duduk dengan anggun di _lobby_ _Kim's Corp_ sambil membolak-balik majalah yang ia temukan diatas meja. Ya, Wonwoo tidak lupa dengan janjinya untuk bertemu dengan pemilik perusahaan ini. Kebetulan ayah Wonwoo lumayan kenal dengan pemilik perusahaan, jadi tidak susah menentukan jadwal untuk bertemu. Jika bertemu dengan pemiliknya langsung bukankah masalah bisa lebih cepat diselesaikan? Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Wonwoo.

"Apa mereka tidak menyediakan satu saja majalah _fashion_ , huh? Benda-benda ini terlihat membosankan" gerutu Wonwoo pelan.

Sedari tadi Wonwoo hanya membolak-balik majalah, tentu saja tanpa membacanya. Apa untungnya sih membaca majalah bisnis seperti ini? pikirnya.

"Nona Jeon Wonwoo?" Ah, Wonwoo agak tersentak. Akhirnya namanya dipanggil juga. "Anda bisa menemui _presdir_ sekarang. Beliau menunggu anda di ruangannya"

"Ah, iya" Wonwoo meletakan majalah yang tak dibacanya dan menyambar dokumen kantornya. Menegakkan badan dan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, meski ia yakin penampilannya baik-baik saja.

"Mari saya antarkan ke ruangan beliau" Wanita berpakaian rapi didepan Wonwoo berujar kembali.

"Kalau boleh aku ingin pergi sendiri, kebetulan aku sudah tahu ruangannya" kata Wonwoo. Memang iya dia sudah tahu. Wonwoo ke kantor ini sudah lebih dari sekali dan itu sudah cukup untuk tahu dimana ruangan yang akan ia tuju.

"Baiklah, silakan lewat sebelah sini" Wonwoo tersenyum pada wanita berpakaian rapi , yang Wonwoo yakini sebagai resepsionis sebelum melangkah kearah _lift_ dan menekan angka dua puluh tiga pada papan tombol yang disediakan.

TRING!

Wonwoo melangkah keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia tuju. Suara ketukan _highheels_ nya membuat seorang wanita yang tengah berkutat dengan berkas dimejanya mengangkat wajah. Dengan ramah menyapa Wonwoo dan mengantarkan Wonwoo masuk kedalam ruangan sang pemilik perusahaan. Dan kali ini Wonwoo tak menolak bantuannya.

"Nona Jeon Wonwoo! Selamat datang, silahkan duduk" Presdir Kim, yang tengah duduk santai di sofa ruangannya itu berdiri melihat kedatangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo sendiri sempat melirik seseorang yang tengah berkutat dengan ponselnya disamping Presdir Kim.

"Terima kasih presdir" Wonwoo memilih duduk di _single_ sofa. Matanya menatap wajah pria yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, pria yang menjadi objek pandangan Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Wonwoo menahan napas. Ia paling tak kuat melihat pria seksi dalam jarak dekat.

"Kim Namjoon, Nona Jeon" Namjoon, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Wonwoo. "Kita sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Eh ah, iya. Ulang tahun perusahaan kami, bulan lalu" Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk. Ia Kim Namjoon si seksi anak Presdir Kim.

"Senang anda masih mengingat saya" kata Namjoon. Siapa yang bisa melupakanmu kalau kau seseksi ini, sayang? Batin Wonwoo menjerit.

"Oh, sebentar lagi sudah waktu makan siang" Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Presdir Kim. Tidak akan lucu jika ia harus terpaksa pulang karena terhalang jam makan siang _sialan_. "Apakah kau tidak ingin mengajak Nona Jeon pergi makan siang, Namjoon?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Matanya melirik Namjoon berharap Namjoon menyetujui usulan ayahnya.

"Benar, kita bisa membahas masalah pekerjaan sambil makan siang, Nona Jeon" tambah Namjoon. "Kebetulan aku ada janji dengan seseorang sekitar setengah jam lagi di sebuah restoran, anda keberatan?"

"Tentu, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali" Wonwoo tersenyum manis. "Dan tolong panggil aku Wonwoo saja. Aku tidak terlalu suka sesuatu yang terlalu formal"

"Maaf tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian, aku ada janji dengan ibunya Namjoon siang ini" Presdir Kim terkekeh. "Anda tidak keberatan jika hanya berdua dengan Namjoon? Jangan khawatir dia sangat kompeten. Saya yakin keputusannya pasti sama dengan saya"

"Tidak masalah, saya sama sekali tidak keberatan" Wonwoo menyahut cepat. Ia juga percaya pada kata-kata Presdir Kim. Bagaimanapun juga Namjoon adalah pemilik perusahaan ini nantinya bukan?

"Baiklah Wonwoo, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang" Namjoon berdiri. Wonwoo ikut-ikutan berdiri.

Setelah membungkuk pada Presdir Kim, Wonwoo dan Namjoon pergi. Mereka mengendarai mobil Namjoon. Tentu saja karena Wonwoo tidak membawa mobilnya. Ia saja datang ke kantor Namjoon dengan taksi. Tapi ada untungnya juga kan Wonwoo tidak membawa mobil? Ia jadi bisa semobil dengan Kim Namjoon. Wajah Wonwoo sampai terlihat berseri-seri sekarang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon selalu mengajak Wonwoo mengobrol. Obrolan ringan saja seputar hobi dan keluarga masing-masing.

"Kudengar kau akan segera menikah, Wonwoo" Namjoon berujar sambil fokus pada jalanan. Sekarang mereka sudah lebih akrab untuk memanggil nama masing-masing.

"Ah, ya kurasa begitu. Baru rencana, bisa dibatalkan kapan saja" kata Wonwoo yakin. Namjoon tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ini pernikahan, _loh_. Kau tak seperti calon pengantin wanita pada umumnya yang bersemangat" Wonwoo diam saja. Ia malas membahas pernikahan, apalagi dengan pria disebelahnya. "Ah, kuharap kau tak keberatan kita makan siang disini"

Wonwoo baru sadar jika mereka sudah sampai. Mobil _Porsche_ milik Namjoon sudah memasuki sebuah restoran khas makanan Korea.

"Tenang saja aku orang Korea asli, kok" Wonwoo mengedikan bahunya.

"Hahaha tentu saja, namamu terdengar sangat Korea"Namjoon tertawa.

Lonceng dipintu masuk berbunyi ketika Wonwoo dan Namjoon memasuki restoran tersebut. Suasana hangat langsung terasa begitu Wonwoo sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam. Namjoon izin pergi kearah kasir sebentar. Wonwoo memperhatikan dari kejauhan, Namjoon tengah berbicara dengan kasir. Si gadis petugas kasir tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Aku kenal baik dengan pemiliknya" Wonwoo mengangguk mendengar penuturan Namjoon. "Ayo, aku sudah memesan tempat. Dan itu tepat disebelah sana"

Wonwoo ikut saja dengan langkah Namjoon. Mereka menuju meja yang berada disudut ruangan dan menghadapkeluar, karena letaknya tepat disebelah jendela kaca. Oh, ada seseorang yang duduk disana. Itukah klien yang dibicarakan Namjoon tadi? Seorang pria. Wonwoo tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena membelakangi posisinya sekarang, namun ia seperti mengenali postur orang tersebut. Bahu lebar itu, dimana Wonwoo pernah melihatnya? Kenapa kelihatannya tidak asing?

' _Jangan bilang itu si sialan Kim- '_ belum selesai Wonwoo membatin Namjoon sudah menyelanya.

"Tuan Kim?" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya ketika klien Namjoon itu menoleh. Pun juga dengan pria didepannya. Sekarang Wonwoo tahu kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak,didepannya benar ada Kim _sialan_ Mingyu.

"Anda menunggu lama?" Namjoon membuyarkan lamunan kedua insan yang tengah terkejut itu.

"Oh, aku baru sampai" Mingyu berdiri dan membungkukan badannya pada Namjoon. "Silakan duduk,tuan Kim"

"Iya, iya, ayo duduklah Wonwoo. Oh, ini klienku Jeon Wonwoo dari _Jeon Cross_ " Namjoon memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya. "Ini Kim Mingyu, _Hurricane_ , Wonwoo-ssi" Wonwoo tersenyum kearah Mingyu. Mingyu tentu sadar jika senyuman Wonwoo sangat dipaksakan. Ia pun membalas senyuman Wonwoo dengan enggan pula.

Namjoon mengira jika kedua orang yang berada satu meja dengannya setidaknya akan berjabat tangan sebagai tanda awal berkenalan. Ia bergantian melihat kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Namun yang ia dapati hanya ekspresi dan senyuman aneh dari keduanya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda sudah siap memesan?" suara lembut seorang wanita dengan nampan berisi tiga gelas air putih membuyarkan pikiran ketiganya. Wonwoo menatap wanita itu. Apakah mungkin pelayan restoran? Tadi dia bertanya tentang pesanan, kan? Apa mungkin pelayan restoran saja bisa secantik ini? Dan pakaiannya sangat modis?

"Kau mengagetkan kami,cantik" wanita yang Wonwoo kira sebagai pelayan itu tersenyum sambil meletakan air putih keatas meja. Dan apa tadi Namjoon baru saja menggoda gadis didepannya ini? "Perkenalkan istriku, Kim Seokjin. Sekaligus pemilik restoran ini"

Apa!? Jadi pria seksi incaran Wonwoo itu sudah menikah. Dan apa-apaan itu? Istrinya cantik sekali. Wonwoo makin kesal mengetahuinya. Sialan sekali ia tak mengetahuinya dari awal.

"Kim Mingyu" Mingyu yang pertama kali berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan berjabat dengan Seokjin. Seokjin meletakan nampannya kemudian menyambut uluran tangan

"Kim Seokjin. Senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Kim" Seokjin tersenyum manis. Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo agak terkejut dan sontak berdiri mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Mingyu sebelumnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo" Wonwoo membalas senyuman Seokjin dengan senyuman tipis. Ia agak iri dengan senyum manis Seokjin dan tentu saja iri dengan statusnya sebagai istri Namjoon. Sialan lagi.

"Tentu saja!" Seokjin berseru agak keras. Namjoon bahkan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya mendengar sang istri tiba-tiba berseru seperti itu. "Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo, pantas saja nama kalian terdengar tidak asing!"

"Duduk dulu, Seokjin-ah" Namjoon menarik lengan istrinya lembut. Ia tak tahan dengan tatapan para pelanggan Seokjin yang sedari tadi melemparkan tatapan heran kearah istrinya selepas berteriak tadi. "Kau mengenal mereka, sayang?"

Wonwoo dan Mingyu sama-sama mengerutkan dahi. Masing-masing berusaha mengingat apakah pernah bertemu dengan Seokjin sebelumnya. Namun nihil, keduanya tak mengingat apapun mengenai sosok istri Kim Namjoon itu.

"Mereka ini yang akan menikah bulan depan Namjoon!" Seokjin masih berujar dengan antusias. "Undangan yang kemarin baru kita terima. Kau sudah lupa?"

"Undangan? Aku tak terlalu ingat dengan nama mempelainya. Aduh!" Namjoon mengelus perutnya yang kena sikutan sayang dari Seokjin. "Tapi aku ingat betul tanggal dan waktunya ahaha"

Hanya Seokjin yang tertawa kecil menanggapi Namjoon. Wonwoo dan Mingyu? Hanya memasang wajah kalem. Mereka bingung harus bereaksi apa. Lagipula mereka juga tak terlalau antusias tentang pernikahan, ingat?

"Aku akan kembali ke dapur. Ah, biarkan aku menyiapkan sesuatu yang _special_ untuk kalian. Ada yang keberatan?" Seokjin menatap ketiganya. Namjoon tentu saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tentu tidak, pemilik restoran pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk kami" ujar Mingyu.

"Baiklah aku permisi dulu" Seokjin berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon dan kedua kliennya. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir Namjoon.

"Tolong maklum, kami pengantin baru" gurau Namjoon.

"Jadi bisa kita bahas masalah pekerjaan sekarang?"Wonwoo dan Mingyu menganggukan kepala. Keduanya dengan sigap mengeluarkan dokumen yang mereka bawa.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup. Sejujurnya ia takut tak bisa meyakinkan tawarannya pada Namjoon. Silahkan salahkan Wonwoo yang selalu meminta Seungkwan _menghandle_ setiap pekerjaannya. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana jika ia nanti bicara melantur? Wonwoo bisa merasakan keringat dingin mulai melingkupi telapak tangannya.

Tanpa Wonwoo sadari, Mingyu sedari tadi memperhatikan perubahan ekspresinya dengan raut wajah serius.

.

.

.

" _Wonnie, lihat tuh! Adik kelas itu menatapmu terus sedari tadi" Jihoon menyolek lengan Wonwoo pelan._

" _Iya aku juga tahu, Ji" jawab Wonwoo cuek."Bukankah dari kemarin-kemarin juga begitu?"_

" _Iya, dan dari kemarin-kemarin_ _juga,kau_ _mencoba mencuri pandang dengannya,kan?"_ _Jihoon tersenyum jenaka._

" _Aku tidak!"_ _Wonwoo berseru kearah Jihoon dengan wajah memerah. Ternyata ia ketahuan, duh._

" _Oh ouw_ _, wajahmu memerah. Berarti aku benar"_ _Jihoon tertawa keras melihat reaksi Wonwoo._

" _Tapi lumayan juga wajahnya, posturnya juga bagus" bisik Jihoon. "Kudengar ia_ _lolos_ _seleksi team basket, hebat kan?"_

" _Biasa saja" Wonwoo melanjutkan acara membacanya. " Kalau kau sudah selesai ayo kembali ke kelas"_

" _Hm, aku sudah selesai. Ayo!" Jihoon dan Wonwoo berjalan beriringan meninggalkan meja kantin._

 _Tak jauh dari meja Wonwoo dan Jihoon, seorang lelaki_ _bepostur tegap_ _tampak mendesah kecewa. Ya, karena objek perhatiannya harus pergi dari pandangannya. Lelaki itu menundukkan kepala dan meneruskan acara makannya dengan tak semangat._

" _Ah, tunggu dulu. Sebentar saja!" Jihoon memandang bingung sahabatnya yang melenggang menuju sebuah meja._

 _Wonwoo berjalan mendekati sebuah meja yang ditempati oleh seorang lelaki yang ia ketahui sebagai murid baru._

" _Hai!"_ _Lelaki didepan Wonwoo itu tersentak. Wonwoo baru sadar jika lelaki yang didepannya sangat tampan. Jihoon tidak berbohong ternyata._ _"Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan tapi... Kalau_ _dugaanku benar, kau tertarik denganku ya?" Lelaki itu memandang Wonwoo bingung. Membuat Wonwoo gugup saja._

" _Kata temanku, aku cukup enak diajak mengobrol_ _dan aku suka menonton film_ _. Aku juga tidak galak, kok_ _" ujar abaikan saja wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu_ _"Kau tahu? Aku tak begitu suka dipandangi dari kejauhan._ _Kalau mau, kau bisa mengajakku berkenalan langsung._ _Bye, Kim Mingyu_ _"_

 _Wonwoo berjalan cepat menghampiri Jihoon. Sahabatnya itu hanya memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka. Wonwoo sendiri tak peduli dan menarik tangan Jihoon meninggalkan kantin._

" _Tadi itu… kau hebat sekali!" Jihoon melepaskan pegangan tangan Wonwoo hanya untuk mengacungakn dua jempol kearah Wonwoo. "Dan wow kau tahu namanya? Jeon Wonwoo aku curiga padamu!"_

" _Diamlah, Ji" Wonwoo mengipasi wajahnya yang masih terasa terbakar. "Tapi dia itu benar tertarik denganku,kan? Ini sangat memalukan"_

" _Tentu saja. Kau tahu sendiri adik kelas itu selalu memandangimu setiap hari,kan?" Wonwoo mengiyakan ucapan Jihoon. "Jangan khawatir"_

" _Semoga saja ucapanmu benar, jika tidak harus ditaruh dimana wajahku"_

 _Kim Mingyu, lelaki yang merangkap sebagai adik kelas Wonwoo masih melongo._

" _Tadi itu… Wonwoo sunbae sungguhan?" Mingyu bermonolog. "Itu tadi kode agar aku mendekatinya?"_

 _Mencoba hal yang aneh, Mingyu menampar wajahnya sendiri. "Sial, sakit sekali" kemudian mengelus bekas tamparannya sendiri._

" _Berarti tadi sungguhan!?" Mingyu tak peduli jika seisi kantin menatapnya aneh. "Yes yes yes! Aku akan mendapatkanmu Wonwoo sunbae. Hahahaha "_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maklumi typonya ya sayangku :*

Review juseyoooong~


End file.
